Opostos
by UzumakiMito
Summary: Hashirama x Mito / Madara x Mito. Lugares e personagens de Naruto, de Masashi Kishimoto Tobirama S. / Toka S. / Izuna U. / Mito U. / Hashirama S. / Madara U. / Hiruzen S. / Biwako S. Período pré-Konoha até a luta entre Hashirama e Madara. Enjoy!
1. O Visitante Senju

**Minha segunda Fanfic, na verdade posso considerar como primeira, pois uma que comecei anterior a esta fud* minhas idéias e não consegui pensar em nada ainda para completá-la. HAUISHAIUSH T_T Creio que contenha alguns erros, então me desculpem. Espero que gostem_._**

**__****Não possuo direitos sobre Naruto, de _Masashi Kishimoto__._**

******-x-**

Mito caminhava pela praia naquela tarde. Adorava o Sol e o barulho das ondas batendo forte nas pedras. A semana fora exaustiva trabalhando junto ao irmão, Arashi, na renovação dos selos contra incêndio que cercavam a vila. Procurava serenidade para se preparar para a noite. Na manhã anterior seu pai, o líder do clã, Uzumaki Arata, recebera um falcão com a nota anunciando a visita do líder do clã Senju a Vila do Turbilhão naquela noite. Não sabia qual o motivo exato da visita de Senju Hashirama, mas imaginava que era a respeito da vila que estaria prestes a fundar no País do Fogo. Pensou no óbvio, que Hashirama buscava apoio político do clã Uzumaki para o feito e em toda aquela situação e conversa entediante pela noite e dia seguinte. Sua posição como herdeira do clã exigia sua presença no jantar e possíveis negociações, por isso precisava livrar-se de toda a tensão do dia, para ser o mais educada e paciente que lhe fosse possível.

''Não vá irritar ou ser desagradável com nosso convidado. Temos laços de sangue e amizade estreito, e não quero ter um inimigo tão forte.'', recomendou Arata a filha na noite anterior.

''Não sou a única com gênio forte nesta família, Arata-sama. O senhor mesmo é um velho bem teimoso!'', retrucou Mito, como fazia sempre que o pai lhe chamava atenção sobre seu comportamento arruaceiro.

**-x-**

A noite caiu sobre o País do Redemoinho. Arashi fora designado pelo pai para recepcionar o senhor Senju no porto, encaminhando ele a vila.

''Senju-dono, bem vindo a Uzushiogakure'', disse Arashi.

''A honra é minha, Arashi-san'', respondeu Hashirama.

Os homens caminharam em direção a vila, que era localizada na costa sul do pequeno país. Hashirama elogiou o mar e a beleza da praia a noite, e Arashi agradecido, convidou-o para que no dia seguinte conhecesse a vegetação local.

''Ficaria muito satisfeito em conhecer novas espécies, Arashi-san''.

Quando os homens entraram pelo portão principal da vila, os moradores que estavam reunidos próximo a entrada, aguardando o visitante, saudaram-no respeitosamente, o que chamou a atenção de Hashirama.

''É sempre assim com os estrangeiros?'', perguntou a Arashi, sorrindo.

''Você é um homem famoso, Senju-dono. Nosso povo é feliz em recebe-lo, nosso familiar e aliado'', disse Arashi.

''Eu quem sou honrado por me receberem, Arashi-san.''

Os moradores estavam curiosos para ver, mesmo de longe, o ninja mais famoso daquele tempo, Senju Hashirama. Conhecido por usar o Mokuton, elemento madeira, e por ser um homem de grande generosidade que propôs um acordo ao inimigo de longa data, o clã Uchiha, para formarem uma vila, e finalizassem o tempo de guerras entre as duas famílias. Os homens o admiravam e comentavam seus feitos e algumas vezes felicitando-se pelos Uzumaki e Senju serem aliados.

''Não seria nada bom ter um inimigo deste porte'', comentou um homem mais velho.

Mulheres cochichavam entre si sobre outras qualidades notáveis em Hashirama. Cabelos longos e negros, pele morena, sorriso e altura. Ou qualquer outro detalhe físico, oque provocava risadas maliciosas entre algumas.

Os dois homens entraram na casa da família, anexa ao complexo político, onde Arata os aguardava. Cumprimentaram-se e seguiram para a sala principal. Conversaram por algum momento até que a esposa de Arata, Hoshi, entrasse na sala convidando-os para o jantar. Mito já aguardava próximo a mesa para ajudar a mãe a servir o alimento.

O olhar de Hashirama em Mito fora de admiração. Em seu clã haviam muitas mulheres jovens e bonitas, mas pensou consigo nunca ter visto alguém assim. Seus cabelos vermelhos presos em dois pães e com dois decalques, um em cada lado. Um diamante desenhado na testa, notou que fora implantado ali, não uma marca de nascença. Pele tão clara, como o luar que vira a poucos minutos. Admirou-se do sorriso que Mito deu ao cumprimentá-lo, e pelo fato dela ter olhado diretamente em seus olhos, sendo o homem que era este era um fato raro de acontecer, ser encarado diretamente. Sentaram-se a mesa enquanto as mulheres serviam o jantar. A mão de Mito tocou a dele acidentalmente quando ela lhe entregou a cesta de pães. Ele olhou para os olhos desta, um pouco envergonhado e Mito retribuiu com outro sorriso.

A liderança do clã e as constantes batalhas, e agora no planejamento da nova vila, não lhe restava tempo para cortejar alguma mulher, e essa era uma situação que evitava, já que era um pouco atrapalhado. Tobirama, o irmão sempre o encorajava para aproveitar algum momento de descanso acompanhado. Hashirama algumas vezes contratava gueixas famosas da capital, boa parte das vezes apenas para que cantassem. Ele amava canções sobre flores e o mar. Mas era inevitável que, conhecido como era, as mulheres não oferecessem mais que canções e teatro. Sentia-se sempre envergonhado, mas era homem e o instinto sempre respondia.

''Então, o que achou do pouco que viu em nosso país, Senju-dono?'', perguntou Hoshi.

''O mar sob a noite é maravilhoso, senhora'', respondeu.

''Amanhã conheceremos um pouco mais da costa, minha mãe. Isso se nos sobrar algum tempo. Quanto tempo ficará conosco?'', perguntou Arashi a Hashirama.

''Devo partir em dois dias. O acordo entre nós e os Uchiha aproxima-se e gostaria de deixar mais algumas coisas claras ao líder deles antes'', respondeu.

''Tenho certeza que tudo ocorrerá bem, rapaz. E já adiantando, se não se importa, qual o motivo de sua visita?'', perguntou Arata, sem nenhum tratamento especial ao convidado.

''Senhor, creio que já imagine. Preciso do apoio de sua família nessa nova era no meu país. Como amigos ao nosso lado e como exemplo a ser seguido'', respondeu.

''É muito gentil, rapaz. Creio que deva ter alguma proposta. Discutiremos isso após a refeição. Mas adianto que nossos laços serão mais estreitos de agora em diante'', respondeu o líder Uzumaki.

Após o jantar, os líderes reuniram-se na sala principal e discutiram sobre as propostas de Hashirama. A ideia era que alguns membros do clã Uzumaki se estabelecessem em Konoha, e que o líder representante do clã na vila auxiliasse o Hogake eleito na organização da política, considerando que o clã Uzumaki lidera a Vila do Turbilhão a tantas gerações.

''E quem é o favorito a primeiro líder da vila?, perguntou Arata.

''Senhor, este é um assunto que não tenho pressa em pensar. Nosso povo escolherá o que lhes parecer mais capaz'', respondeu.

''Em outras palavras, você mesmo.'', disse Arata.

''Senhor, não sou o único a fundar a vila. Ao meu lado está o líder dos Uchiha e Hyuuga. E aquele que representará os Uzumaki'', respondeu.

''Não tenho interesse que minha família tome mais poder pra si, aquele não é nosso país. O Hyuuga, aquele maldito! Não gosto de como trata os membros de sua família. Age como se fosse algum tipo de deus, excluindo-se dos demais''. Hashirama sorriu com o comentário de Arata, que prosseguiu, ''Aquele moleque Uchiha, me surpreendeu aceitando um acordo de paz, sinal que agora está pensando mais no seu clã que em si mesmo, mas isso não significa que tenha sanidade para liderar e ser imparcial numa vila cheia de antigos inimigos. Só resta você, rapaz. Qual sua idade no momento?'', perguntou Arata.

''25, senhor.'', respondeu Hashirama.

''Idade de meu filho. Me diga, você não pensa em se casar? Penso em casar Arashi até o final do próximo outono.'', disse Arata.

''Não, senhor. Eu não tenho tido tempo para pensar nisso.'' Hashirama respondeu, rindo.

''Hum. No seu clã devem ter boas mulheres. Ainda mais com tantos outros clãs liderados pelos Senju, não será difícil uma escolha.'', disse Arata.

Hashirama tentou pensar em alguma mulher de respaldo entre os Senju ou clãs liderados por ele, mas as únicas que poderiam ocupar o lugar de esposa ao seu lado ou eram muito jovens ou teriam de ser comprometidas com algum homem de seu clã.

Arata retornou no assunto ao qual Hashirama veio a vila.

''Hashirama, a proposta que me faz me parece justa, reunir os clãs fortes do seu país em uma única vila, e pedir nosso auxílio político, mas... Estou velho, como pode notar'', disse Arata debochando de si mesmo, ''Em breve deixarei a liderança para Arashi, e a única pessoa capaz de representar-nos na falta dele seria Mito, mas é muito jovem e...'', Arata escolheu as palavras para definir a filha, enquanto Hashirama pensava tímido 'Linda, encantadora'.. ''Ela é um pouco arruaceira, tem gênio muito forte. Mal aceita minhas ordens, quem diria de um estranho''.

''Senhor, preciso de um mestre em selos na vila. Sua filha poderia ajudar nisso? Quer dizer, não que eu esteja dando preferência, mas...'', disse Hashirama tímido, tentando consertar suas palavras.

''Bom, resolverei esse assunto pela manhã. Agora recomendo que descanse. Vou pedir para que minha esposa lhe leve até seu quarto.'' concluiu Arata.

Hashirama despediu-se e seguiu Hoshi até o aposento.

**-x-**

Hashirama não conseguia dormir, apesar de cansado. Resolveu observar o céu através da janela. Notou que havia alguém no jardim, aparentemente meditando. Olhando melhor, reconheceu Mito sentada entre as flores. Fitou a mulher por alguns minutos antes que ela percebesse e olhasse em direção a sua janela. Ela acenou com a mão, o que deixou Hashirama envergonhado e decidido a pedir desculpas por estar observando-a as escondidas. Não gostaria que Arata desfizesse algum acordo por pensar que estaria cortejando sua filha debaixo de seu teto. Viu que Mito levantou-se calmamente e caminhou em direção a janela. Ele estava acostumado com certo assédio por parte das mulheres, não quis imaginar que a princesa fosse fazer algo do tipo mas, no mesmo tempo em que pensou isso, notou o rosto de Mito mudar de figura, antes serena e caminhando com tranquilidade, mudou sua feição para algo como uma besta enfurecida e passos pesados. Chegando mais próximo, não deu oportunidade para que Hashirama falasse.

''O que pensa que sou, senhor? Como ousa pensar que sou como qualquer outra que lhe dê atenção por ser líder de um clã?'', disse Mito.

''C-como? O-oquê, eu não disse nada!'', defendeu-se.

''Não precisa dizer nada, senhor. Eu senti isso, e se pensa que vai conseguir algo aqui além de um tratado entre você e meu pai é melhor tomar seu rumo de volta ao País do Fogo agora mesmo!'', disse Mito.

''M-mas, eu... C-como... V-você sentiu oquê?'', Hashirama viu-se sem entender o que estava se passando.

''Pouco importa, você deveria conhecer as pessoas melhor antes de pensar algo sobre elas. Agora não me admira que tenha feito um laço de amizade com o tal Uchiha Madara, qual dizem ser um selvagem e que queira nós, Uzumaki, por perto para organizar sua vila'', respondeu Mito, virando-se e desaparecendo do olhar de Hashirama, que ficou sem palavras.

Nunca pensou que alguém que não fosse inimigo, ainda mais uma mulher, conversasse com ele neste tom e nesta certeza. Arrependeu-se de ter pensado algo errado sobre a mulher e decidiu que a primeira coisa a fazer na próxima manhã seria um pedido de desculpas a Mito, mas... Como ela sentiu, e sentiu o quê? Deitou-se de volta e ficou perdido na pequena lembrança do sorriso de Mito no jantar e na mesma enfurecida, até que o sono chegasse.

**-x-**

**Eu amo esse casal, HashiMito! Pensar no Hashirama como um homem tímido e gentil e nela, como qualquer Uzumaki, totalmente 'louca' KKKKKKK. Mas também adoro pensar em MadaMito. Os dois com gênios parecidos jamais dariam certo um com o outro. Mas irá ter algo entre os dois mais pra frente, no 'andar da carruagem' dessa fanfic. Obrigado aos leitores, perdoem qualquer erro, ainda estou começando. XD Cya!**


	2. O Tratado e o Matrimônio

**__****Não possuo direitos sobre Naruto, de _Masashi Kishimoto__._**

**-x-**

O Sol já estava alto quando Hashirama despertou. A viagem fora de fato cansativa, e não tinha uma noite de sono tranquila a muitos dias. Descansar em uma cama confortável e sem o pesadelo das batalhas e o permanente estado de alerta era o que precisava. Antes de despertar completamente, seu pensamento voltou-se para o que havia acontecido na noite anterior. Não era algo que o preocupava, mas achou necessário um pedido de desculpas, seja lá pra quem fosse, e sem saber exatamente sobre o que se desculpar. Arrumou-se e saiu de seu quarto, seguindo até o jardim. Hoshi aguardava o convidado na varanda para servir-lhe o dejejum.

''Espero que tenha descansado, Senju-dono.'', disse Hoshi, cumprimentando-o.

''Sim, senhora. Dormi muito bem. Obrigado.'', respondeu.

''Arata-sama pediu que o encontrasse em seu escritório para conversarem, após sua refeição. Coma com calma, ele não tem pressa.'', disse Hoshi.

''Obrigado, senhora''.

Hoshi retirou-se da varanda deixando Hashirama sozinho. Ele observou o jardim enquanto comia. Notou algumas flores que não conhecia e, após a refeição, caminhou até estas para vê-las mais de perto. Viu que alguém se aproximava, entrando pelo portão do outro lado do jardim.

''Bom dia, senhorita.'' cumprimentou Hashirama.

''B-bom dia, senhor...'' respondeu Keiko, desviando o olhar.

''Você é uma Uzumaki também, estou certo?'' perguntou o Senju.

''Sim, senhor. Meu nome é Uzumaki Keiko, sou prima de Mito-sama e Arashi-sama.'' respondeu.

''Meu nome é Senju Hashirama, prazer conhece-la.''

''A honra é toda minha, s-Senhor... Se me permite tenho urgência em encontrar Mito-sama.'' disse Keiko.

A moça saiu em passos rápidos. Hashirama surpreendeu-se novamente com a beleza das mulheres daquele clã, apesar de ter visto pouco de seu rosto, já que Keiko permaneceu de cabeça baixa até entrar na casa. Ela era bem jovem, talvez 19 ou 20 anos e tinha cabelos vermelhos escuros e longos. Mas ainda não era tão graciosa quanto a princesa, e não parecia ser tão desinibida também. Ele deixou o jardim e seguiu até o escritório de Arata.

Keiko seguiu até o quarto de Mito, mas não a encontrou. Mito deixara um bilhete para a prima pedindo que a encontrasse no monte onde costumavam meditar, pedindo desculpas por não espera-la. Quando Keiko virou-se para sair, deparou-se com Arashi encostado na porta. Não sabia a quanto tempo ele estava lá, mas mostrou um sorriso ao vê-lo.

''Arashi... Como sempre silencioso demais...'', disse Keiko, sorrindo.

''Keiko, que bom que retornou bem da missão.'', disse Arashi, caminhando em direção da mulher.

''S-sim, estou bem e a missão foi um sucesso.''

''Eu sei. Na verdade, já sabia que seria quando Imai-senpai me disse que havia enviado você.'', disse Arashi, aproximando-se para um abraço.

Os dois se abraçaram por algum momento e, afastando-se um pouco, trocaram um olhar carinhoso. Os dois notaram que aquele não era o lugar nem momento para conversarem ou tratarem-se como costumavam fazer a algum tempo as escondidas. Keiko despediu-se de Arashi dando-lhe um beijo no rosto, e saiu para de encontro a Mito. Arashi permaneceu no mesmo lugar, parado. Ainda naquele mês pediria a mão de Keiko em casamento.

Os dois eram primos de 3º grau, mas a proximidade de Keiko e o irmão gêmeo Kotone com Mito tornaram essas duas ramificações do clã muito próximas. Alguns anos atrás Arashi se dispôs a auxiliar Keiko em sua especialidade em selos, e com o tempo os dois terminaram por se apaixonar.

Mesmo com a felicidade em ver a amada, Arashi sabia que tinha assuntos importantes a tratar naquele momento. O pai o aguardava em seu escritório para conversarem com o senhor Senju. 'Chamá-lo de senhor, sendo que deve ter a mesma idade que a minha...', pensou Arashi quando saiu do quarto da irmã.

**-x-**

A vista para o mar e para a floresta era maravilhosa daquele lugar. Mito e os primos frequentavam aquele local desde crianças, fosse para treinar, jogar conversa fora ou brincar. Agora adultos, o local era um refúgio para eles. As primas se encontravam semanalmente quando possível para meditarem e conversar. Kotone vinha poucas vezes ao monte, já que não tinha interesse em ouvir a irmã e prima falarem sobre algum homem ou outro que acharam atraente em certa missão, ou o quanto alguma mulher de outro clã parecia vulgar. Mas ia sempre que voltava de alguma missão, para distrair o pensamento da lembrança dos combates.

Mito havia levantado antes do Sol nascer. Deixou um bilhete para Keiko, comeu algo na cozinha e seguiu para o monte. Havia tratado com a prima de se encontrarem naquela manhã assim que Keiko retornasse da missão, mas Mito não conseguiu esperar. Precisava meditar sobre o que sentiu vindo de Hashirama. Quando o viu entrando a sala para o jantar notou forças de paz e lealdade muito nítidas vindas dele. Calma e serenidade que nunca havia visto em ninguém, por isso simpatizou-se logo com ele. Não seria nenhum sacrifício reprimir seu jeito arruaceiro para tratá-lo com educação. Sentia-se feliz em sua presença, e sorriu algumas vezes durante a refeição. Riu-se sozinha quando suas mãos tocaram-se e sentiu que Hashirama ficou envergonhado. Mais tarde naquela noite, enquanto meditava no jardim notou ser observada. Vinha da direção onde Hashirama estava recolhido. Quando notou ser o mesmo, levantou-se e caminhou até sua janela, até que sentiu vindo dele um pensamento de que talvez ela estivesse indo em sua direção para alguma intenção maliciosa. Mito enfureceu-se e destratou o Senju. Foi de volta para seu quarto para dormir. Estava acostumada ao assédio dos homens, por ser bonita ou apenas pelo fato de ser herdeira de um clã forte como eram os Uzumaki. Mas ainda não havia sentido o contrário, alguém pensando que ela se aproximaria para algo mais que uma conversa. Isso por que ela quase nunca era simpática, o que deixava claro sua indiferença quanto as intenções masculinas.

Keiko chegou ao local. Ela e Mito abraçaram-se, sentaram uma ao lado da outra e partilharam bolinhos que Keiko havia levado, observando o mar. Conversaram sobre a missão de Keiko, sobre seu encontro com Arashi entre outras coisas. Até que Keiko tocou no nome de Hashirama.

''O que o Senhor Senju vem fazer em Uzu, Mito?'', perguntou Keiko.

''Apenas política...'', respondeu Mito, secamente.

''Quando entrei no jardim ele estava lá observando suas flores... Quase morri de vergonha, não sabia que ele estaria na sua casa.''

''Tem que deixar de ser tímida, Keiko! Nem parece ser Uzumaki... (...) Observando minhas flores?''

''Sim, estava olhando para elas. Ele deve gostar de flores, considerando o fato dele criar árvores com o tal Mokuton...''

''... Hum. Não quero mais saber deste homem, vamos mudar de assunto''.

Keiko notou que Mito ficava vermelha enquanto falavam de Hashirama.

''Você o achou bonito, Mito? Eu achei, não mais que Arashi, claro. Mas...''

''Baka! Já disse, não quero falar dele...'', disse Mito interrompendo Keiko, que sorriu.

''Como quiser, senhorita apaixonada!'', provocou Keiko, que na mesma hora tomou um tapa forte no braço que a tirou do lugar que estava sentada.

As duas seguiram para o mar para nadar e depois voltaram para a vila. Mito ainda teria uma reunião a noite onde seu pai e Arashi anunciariam para o conselho qual seria o tratado entre eles e Hashirama.

**-x-**

Arata aguardava o filho e o convidado para uma reunião rápida. A decisão diante da proposta de Hashirama não seria difícil. Os planos do Senju eram justos e os clãs eram camaradas e partilhavam um laço de sangue. Acordou antes do amanhecer para moldar seus pensamentos e sua decisão. Viu que a filha acordara cedo também, e que saiu com pressa antes mesmo que notar que o pai também havia se levantado. Arata tomou algumas idéias anteriores e moldou a proposta de Hashirama. Sua decisão já havia sido tomada. Hashirama entrou na sala, seguido por Arashi. Pediu que se sentassem para dizer logo o que decidira.

''Bom, não sou de guardar suspense, então direi logo o que decidi. Há um bom tempo já vinha pensando no futuro da Vila do Turbilhão, e diante a sua proposta, rapaz, vi a oportunidade de concretizar algumas decisões que apenas aguardavam sua hora certa. Resumindo, depois explicarei qualquer dúvida em detalhes, Arashi permanecerá comigo em Uzu, onde o guiarei para em breve tomar o lugar de líder do nosso clã e da vila. Assim que Konoha for fundada peço que você, Hashirama, mande-nos uma nota para que eu envie Mito a sua vila. Ela levará consigo alguns dos nossos melhores homens e mulheres. Irá liderar os nossos em Konoha e o auxiliará em seu novo governo... Digo, quem for escolhido para ser o Shodaime Hokage, ainda que creio que será você mesmo. Permito que ela repasse a vocês alguns de nossos selos e ensine a nova geração a vir. Alguma dúvida?'', disse Arata.

''Senhor, é uma decisão extremamente rápida, mas se é isso que decidiu para mim está tudo bem. Sua filha será de grande ajuda para Konoha...'', disse Hashirama.

''Meu amado pai, meu senhor... Ainda sou jovem para tomar seu lugar como líder, ainda tenho muito a aprender e...'', dizia Arashi surpreso com a decisão do pai, até que Arata o interrompeu.

''Uzumaki Arashi, você é meu filho, e sei que já é capaz de me suceder, assim como sua irmã, mesmo sendo jovens... Mas como meu filho mais velho e homem, preciso que se case e forme sua família aqui, com uma mulher de nosso clã...'', disse Arata.

''E Mito, meu pai... Ela deixará nosso país sem estar casada?'', questionou Arashi, em voz baixa.

''Bom, este seria outro detalhe a tratar. - Arata suspirou – Hashirama, ontem me disse não ter uma mulher para se casar em vista... - Hashirama pode imaginar o que viria a seguir. Antes que pensasse algo mais foi interrompido pelo líder Uzumaki que prosseguiu -. Como pai e pela honra de minha família, minha filha só deixará este lar quando se casar... E... Creio, como pai e mestre, que ela seja suficientemente boa para o senhor. Esta união seria algo inevitável, pois Mito não sairá daqui sozinha. Se casá-la com um Uzumaki, como já tinha pensado em fazer a pouco tempo, não poderá liderar. E se casar com algum homem de outro clã não irá viver em Konoha, a não ser que o marido seja da vila, e ainda teria de ser um líder para que ela possa atuar. Tendo em vista que você é aparentemente o favorito para o cargo de Hokage, apenas uma união entre vocês dois fará tudo funcionar como o acordo pede. Se por um acaso outro tomar o cargo de líder de Konoha, vocês dois juntos ainda terão forças no conselho. Nenhum outro indicado a cargo de líder aceita estrangeiros em seus clãs. Conheço bem sua família, por isso digo isso...'' disse Arata.

Hashirama ficou surpreso com o que Arata acabara de dizer. Tudo que dissera era coerente, e era a única via para que Mito pudesse se mudar para Konoha. Ele poderia simplesmente não aceitar, mas ficaria sem um mestre de selos, representante Uzumaki e membro do conselho na vila... Não queria manchar o laço de amizade entre os clãs, não queria falhar com seu objetivo de trazer paz ao seu país e estreitar laços com o País do Redemoinho. Mas não queria aceitar de pronto e concordar com um casamento apenas político. Era comum casamentos visando acordos políticos naquela época, quando não eram feitos entre herdeiros de uma mesma família. Hashirama estava sem palavras para Arata, até que o mesmo chamou-lhe a atenção, já que estava olhando para a parede, pensando.

''Hashirama... O que me diz? Se não aceitar, não terá ao seu lado um herdeiro legítimo da linha sanguínea do Rikudou Sennin, únicos capazes de liderar os Uzumaki. Não me é permitido passar tal responsabilidade para outro membro da grande família. Você não é obrigado, nosso laço de amizade permanecerá como ainda é.'', completou Arata.

''Senhor, sua filha conhece sua decisão?" perguntou Hashirama, surpreendendo Arata.

''Não, ela saiu cedo para suas obrigações. Quando retornar direi a ela.'' respondeu.

''… Senhor, tudo que ouvi até então sobre Mito, assim como sobre Arashi-san, é que são grandes prodígios de sua família, que dominam todas as técnicas de alto escalão e são capazes de criar novas a sua vontade. Como ninjas e como pessoas, são muito respeitados e temidos fora do seu país, onde seus feitos são admirados mesmo pelos inimigos. Sem dúvida senhor, ela é suficientemente qualificada para liderar ao meu lado, caso me torne Hokage. Mas, senhor... - Hashirama suspirou, enquanto Arata e o filho ouviam com atenção -, talvez eu não seja tão digno de ser marido de Mito, uma princesa, de uma família nobre. Não possuo tantas riquezas, na verdade não possuo riqueza alguma, - riu desconcertado -, todo o apoio a ela será dado, mas não tenho conforto para lhe oferecer.'', respondeu Hashirama um pouco envergonhado.

Ele sabia que a nova vila seria feita de forma simples a abrigar os clãs, mesmo que famosos e fortes, ainda clãs de mercenários. Que não teria condições de abrigar uma princesa com o mesmo conforto que ela teria se estivesse casada com outro de seu status. Hashirama era humilde e modesto, nunca se envergonhou de sua condição de mercenário, mesmo sendo um homem forte e de grande influência. Todo seu ganho com o trabalho para os senhores feudais era revertido para a vila na floresta que abrigava os Senju. Seus pensamentos mais uma vez foram interrompidos, desta vez por Arashi.

''Hashirama-sama, se me permite chama-lo pelo nome... - Hashirama assentiu que sim -, você é o homem mais famoso entre os ninjas dessa geração, sem dúvidas é muito respeitado. Mas conhecendo meu pai e posso dizer por mim mesmo, que Arata-sama não o escolheria apenas por suas posses materiais, até porque não somos tão ricos, somos apenas um clã independente, com nossa própria vila. Se fosse algum outro que viesse buscar um acordo, meu pai não a entregaria sem conhecer sua procedência. Nossos laços são estreitos mesmo sem nos conhecer, antes do dia de ontem, e podemos sentir sua lealdade e sinceridade. É o homem ideal para tornar-se meu irmão, se concordar. Fora que é de nossa vontade estar em Konoha e auxiliar o quanto pudermos, e sem esse matrimônio esse fato seria impossível'', disse Arashi.

Hashirama surpreendeu-se de novo. Ficou feliz pelas palavras de Arashi, que foi elogiado pelo pai quando terminou de falar.

''Senhor, eu aceito sim ter sua filha como esposa, e tê-los como pai e irmão, além de amigos ou primos distantes.'', disse Hashirama, que arrancou sorrisos dos homens presentes.

''Isso é ótimo, rapaz. Essa união é política, como sabe. Mas também prezo pela minha honra e costumes, e o que meu filho disse é real. Não entregaria meu pequeno tesouro a qualquer homem. Bom, de toda forma, pra que fique mais a vontade, deixarei que corteje minha filha essa noite, após a refeição, se assim desejar.'', disse Arata.

''Sim senhor, de acordo.'', respondeu Hashirama. Aquela seria a oportunidade de conversar com Mito a respeito do ocorrido na noite anterior.

Naquela tarde Mito receberia a notícia por seu pai que tornaria-se esposa de Senju Hashirama, este homem até então desconhecido, em um dia tornou-se seu noivo, e em meses seria seu marido. A noite o noivado seria anunciado junto a decisão de Arata sobre o novo líder do clã, iniciando uma nova era na Vila do Turbilhão, e em Uzushiogakure.


	3. Gentileza

Após ser informada brevemente pelo pai sobre o tratado e sobre o matrimônio, Mito encaminhou-se para o jardim. Sentou-se próximo a suas flores, e pôs-se a pensar. Não sabia exatamente o que estava sentindo naquele momento. Pesar por deixar os seus e mudar-se para um país quase desconhecido, conviver com pessoas estranhas, mesmo que alguns de seu clã a acompanhariam. Iria casar-se com alguém que mal conhecera, mesmo que sempre fora consciente que casamentos naquela época eram apenas tramas políticas. Pensou na vida de esposa. Seguir ordens, cuidar da casa, das obras sociais da vila onde viveria... Deitar-se com ele, dar-lhe herdeiros saudáveis... Deixar de lutar, deixar que toda sua capacidade fosse ignorada. Ainda não estava totalmente preparada para isso. Ao contrário do que o pai esperava, uma reação violenta e grossa por parte da filha ao receber a notícia, Mito manteve-se calma durante a conversa, até que ele se retirasse.

Hoshi veio calmamente ao encontro de Mito, que ignorou a presença da mãe.

''Você precisa se lavar agora. Depois da refeição Hashirama e você terão um momento para que ele te corteje. Quero você tão linda como sempre foi. Eu ajudarei você a se arrumar. Então venha logo.'' Disse Hoshi, deixando a filha novamente sozinha no jardim.

Algum momento depois, notou que mais alguém se aproximava. Era Arashi, seu irmão.

''Mito? Está se sentindo bem?'', perguntou o irmão, sentando-se ao seu lado.

''Não sei, Nii...''

''É sobre seu casamento?''

''… Sim.''

''Pense pelo lado bom, você vai se casar com um ótimo homem. Forte, influente. Vai ter muito o que fazer. Muita gente diferente pra conhecer, muito movimento, assim como você gosta.'', disse Arashi tentando animar Mito, passando seu braço pelas costas da irmã, abraçando-a.

''Como quiserem. - Disse Mito, soltando-se do braço de Arashi e levantando-se. - Vou me arrumar para a noite. Com licen...''

Assim que se levantou, deparou-se com Hashirama que vinha na direção de ondem estavam. Ele olhava constrangido para a ruiva que estava com os olhos vermelhos e cheio de lágrimas. Olharam-se em silêncio por mais alguns segundos, até que Mito saiu em direção a casa, sem dizer nada. Hashirama abaixou a cabeça, colocando a mão sobre o próprio rosto, apertando-o.

''Ei, irmão! Chegou rápido. Vamos até a outra vila buscar o presente que pediu. Senão nos atrasaremos para o jantar. - disse Arashi, levantando-se e sorrindo, tentando quebrar o clima tenso. - Você não deve estar mais cansado, vamos correndo. Quero ver se consigo acompanhar o famoso Senju Hashirama entre as árvores.'', continuou Arashi, gargalhando.

Hashirama esboçou um sorriso e foram rapidamente até a vila vizinha, onde comprariam um presente para Mito, a pedido do Senju.

**- x -**

Eis a hora da reunião. Todo o conselho da Vila do Turbilhão estava presente. Estavam separados em pequenos grupos conversando antes do início. Hashirama chegou acompanhado por Arashi, que, antes de se aproximarem muito dos demais fora descrevendo alguns dos homens presentes para o Senju.

''Aquele de barba longa e calvo é Yusuke-sensei. É o responsável pelos ninjas médicos da vila. Hum, aquele com as orelhas grandes é Aoki-sama, irmão de meu pai. Nunca conseguiu se casar, acho que por isso é tão mau-humorado haha. - riu Arashi, arrancando um meio sorriso de Hashirama. - Aqueles dois juntos, o mais velho é Masato-sama e o jovem é seu filho, Kotone-san. São parentes bem próximos a nós. Ah, aquele de cabelo raspado é Imai-san, ele é responsável por receber as missões e encaminha-las. Exceto as especiais, que são encaminhadas por Arata-sama.''

''Ele me parece bem jovem pra um cargo tão importante.'', disse Hashirama.

''Sim, é poucos anos mais velho que eu. Mas é um ninja extremamente talentoso, era aluno de meu pai.'', respondeu Arashi.

Antes que Arashi continuasse, notou que todos voltaram seus olhares para a porta logo atrás dos dois homens. Viraram-se também e viram Arata e Mito entrarem no salão. Arata passou por eles, pedindo que encontrassem um lugar para se sentar, pois a reunião iria começar em instantes. Mito não esteve presente no jantar mais cedo; alegou estar se sentindo mal e que descansaria para a hora da reunião. Hashirama cumprimentou Mito, que sem olhar de volta para ele, sussurrou um 'boa noite' entre os dentes. Ela estava perfumada e muito bem arrumada. Vestia um quimono de seda rosa claro, com lírios púrpura estampados. O cabelo preso e com os mesmos decalques, mas agora adornados com uma tiara de ouro acima da cabeça. Estava impecavelmente maquiada. Ele sorriu mesmo com a resposta ríspida de Mito, e caminhou em direção a uma cadeira próxima a Arata.

A reunião começara. Arata explanou sobre o novo curso da Vila. Sobre o tratado com os Senju, a ida da família para a Vila do Folha, a liderança que seria em breve passada para Arashi e por fim, sobre o matrimônio de Mito e Hashirama. Alguns começaram a pedir voz para falar, alguns fizeram perguntas a Hashirama sobre o tratado, outros felicitaram Arashi. Nenhuma questão havia sido feita sobre Mito, até que Imai pediu a palavra.

''Arata-sama, espero que Mito-sama não tenha poderes limitados sobre os nossos em Konoha.'', disse, chamando a atenção de todos.

''O que quer dizer, Imai?'', perguntou Arata.

''Um tratado, um matrimônio. Apenas espero que nosso povo não seja reprimido.''

''Por Deus, Imai! Hashirama, não dê ouvidos.'', disse Arata, irritado.

''Por favor, Arata-sama. Deixe-me responder o rapaz. - disse Hashirama. - Jovem, a princesa permanecerá ao meu lado e ao lado de todos os demais líderes das famílias moradoras da vila. O poder dela será o mesmo para com os seus, e terá a mesma voz que os outros líderes no conselho diante a vila. Eu não estou formando um lar apenas para mim, e sim para todos do meu país e será de muita honra tê-los conosco nessa nova era.'', respondeu o Senju.

''Ei, Hashirama-san... - sussurrou Arashi, que estava na cadeira ao lado. - Não se gaste com Imai-san, ele deve estar sentido porque não foi escolhido pra se casar com Mito.''

Hashirama olhou novamente para Imai, que estava com uma expressão dura no rosto. 'Então ele era pretendente de Mito antes...' Fora um pensamento que passou, provocando algo como ciúmes no Senju. Ele sorriu para Imai, que levantou-se e saiu em passos duros. Hashirama olhou para Mito, que estava com as mãos cobrindo o rosto e os cotovelos apoiados sobre a mesa. Arata não se manifestou sobre a saída súbita de seu antigo aluno, mas encerrou a reunião momentos depois. Hashirama se encontraria com a princesa em alguns minutos para a corte. Esta seria feita logo após o jantar, antes da reunião, mas Mito pediu que adiasse para mais tarde.

**- x -**

Fazia frio naquela noite, incomum para a época. Mito aguardava o noivo perto de suas flores, no jardim da família. Quando Hashirama chegou ao local, ela respirou fundo e o cumprimentou, silenciosamente.

''Está um pouco frio, não acha princesa? - perguntou Hashirama, que não obteve resposta. - Você poderia me dizer sobre essas flores. Não conheço algumas dessas...'', puxando novamente assunto.

Mito prometeu a si mesmo falar o menos possível com o homem, mas conversar sobre suas flores, uma de suas paixões, era algo inevitável.

''Essas são algumas flores raras da ilha. Eu as cultivei a fim de preserva-las. Planto mudas por toda a vila, sempre que possível, para que as espécies não se percam.'', disse Mito.

''Então você quem as cultiva? Você tem boa mão para jardinagem.'' disse Hashirama, sorrindo.

''Creio ser um elogio válido vindo de você, Senju-dono.'', respondeu Mito, seriamente.

''Eu também gosto de plantas, flores, árvores. Mas isso parece óbvio, não é mesmo? - disse Hashirama, ainda sorrindo. - E por favor, não precisa me tratar tão formalmente. Me chame por meu nome, Hashirama.'', concluiu.

''... Como quiser, senhor... Hashirama-sama.''

Mito caminhou para mais longe da casa, ainda no jardim.

''Venha ver esta... - disse Mito, chamando Hashirama. - Esta é a mais rara da ilha.''

''É uma rosa vermelha... Acho que conheço bem essa.'', disse Hashirama constrangido.

''Não essa... Veja, ela tem pétalas tais como veludo, de um tom rubro muito profundo, e não tem espinhos. Também é consideravelmente grande diante das demais rosas... Suas flores sempre estão abertas e radiantes, a qualquer época do ano. Faça chuva, calor ou mesmo na neve.'', concluiu Mito.

Hashirama ajoelhou-se diante da flor, observando-a melhor. Além do que Mito dissera, notou que o perfume era incrível e percebeu ser o mesmo que vinha da princesa.

''O perfume que usa é feito desta flor?'', perguntou Hashirama.

''Tenho extremo cuidado com esta em especial. Por ser muito frágil emito chakra a ela todas as noites, para que não se perca. Acho que ela me retribui com seu perfume algumas vezes... Como hoje, por exemplo.''

''Uau! Que fantástico.'', disse Hashirama surpreso.

Os dois caminharam em silêncio por mais alguns minutos pelo jardim, observando as demais flores. Hashirama notando que não teria muito mais tempo com Mito, tomou coragem para questioná-la sobre a noite anterior.

''Princesa, perdoe-me, mas... Gostaria de entender o que houve na noite anterior...''

''Nada demais...'', respondeu Mito, secamente.

''Como não? Quero dizer, você parecia bem, depois veio até mim me atacando verbalmente, me ofendendo.''

''Ah, sim. Você se sentiu ofendido? - disse Mito num tom de voz mais alto, cruzando os braços e virando-se para o Senju. - Imagine eu.''

''Sim, mas... Como? Você disse ter sentido algo... Estou confuso. Queria me desculpar com você, mas não sei como nem porque!'', retribuiu Hashirama, no mesmo tom de Mito.

''Você é como todos os demais, senhor.'', respondeu Mito, descruzando os braços e dando as costas ao homem.

''Ainda não entendo...'' disse Hashirama, um pouco impaciente.

''Você nada sabe sobre nós, não é mesmo? Além do fato de sermos exímios mestres em fuuinjutsu...''

Hashirama não respondeu, aguardando mais palavras da princesa.

''Certo. Nosso clã, alguns membros na verdade, possuem a habilidade de sentir o que há ao seu redor, um pouco mais além do normal. Eu por exemplo consigo sentir as intenções das pessoas junto ao que elas pensam... Algo como a verdadeira índole ou intenção desta, mesmo que por pensamento... Consigo sentir a hostilidade ou mesmo benevolência das pessoas, quando são latentes... - Mito fez uma pequena pausa, caminhando até a cerejeira no centro do jardim. - Quando o vi a primeira vez, entrando em nossa sala de jantar, eu só consegui sentir coisas boas, na verdade, ótimas vindas de você. Ainda não tinha notado tanta luz em alguém... Quando vi que me observava no jardim, fiquei contente, já que eu tinha gostado de você. Mas passou por seus pensamentos que eu estaria indo ao seu encontro para me... Oferecer. Como uma qualquer. - Mito virou-se para Hashirama que caminhava em sua direção. - Eu não sou isso, senhor. Me irritei e fui até você. Não tem nada demais nisso, não é? Defender-se das ofensas.'', concluiu a ruiva.

''E-eu... Me perdoe. Eu desconhecia essa habilidade, em específico. Além do que, eu jamais achei que você fosse... Isso o que disse...'', disse Hashirama, aproximando-se mais de Mito.

''Tudo bem, já estou acostumada. Não a gostar das pessoas de imediato, mas... A me decepcionar com elas.''

Hashirama retirou do bolso uma caixinha de madeira, coberta de veludo bordado.

''É para você, princesa.'', disse o homem, entregando o presente que havia comprado mais cedo.

Mito abriu a caixinha e pegou uma pulseira de ouro, cravejado de rubis. Conhecia a origem daquela jóia, e que com certeza Hashirama não teria tal sorte de comprar algo de seu gosto de imediato.

''Meu irmão quem escolheu?'', perguntou Mito.

''S-sim. Na verdade, ele disse que você gosta de rubis. Eu escolhi o que me agradou mais... N-não gostou?'', perguntou Hashirama, envergonhado.

''... Eu adorei, Hashirama-sama.'', respondeu Mito, sorrindo; que recebeu um sorriso de Hashirama em troca.

''Coloque-a em mim.'', ordenou Mito, mostrando-lhe o pulso.

''Não sei se devo tocá-la, ou mesmo ver seus pulsos, princesa...'', disse o Senju, envergonhado.

''Baka! Ande logo, quero usar meu presente!''

''O-ok... Não tem ninguém vendo, será?'' disse Hashirama, ainda constrangido com o pedido da noiva.

Mito agarrou a mão de Hashirama e colocou sobre seu pulso.

''Pronto, já me tocou. Agora coloque a pulseira, homem!'', Mito disse impaciente.

Hashirama, com cuidado pegou a pulseira e colocou no pulso da noiva. Antes que ele a deixasse, Mito agarrou sua mão, apertando-a. Hashirama correspondeu. Olharam-se profundamente, em silêncio, até que Mito interrompeu o instante.

''Você é um ótimo homem, Senju Hashirama. Obrigado por trazer ao meu povo sua era de paz.'', disse a princesa.

''... Princesa, eu...'', dizia Hashirama até ser interrompido por Arashi, que vinha caminhado até eles.

''Ei vocês, perdoem-me interromper mas Mito precisa se recolher.'', disse Arashi.

''Perdoem a mim, tomei mais tempo que o permitido.'', disse Hashirama, constrangido, soltando a mão da princesa, que estava rindo.

''Perdoe-nos, nii. Estávamos muito entretidos com as flores que o senhor Senju não conhecia. Além do que, olhe só, que lindo presente recebi gentilmente.'', disse Mito sorrindo.

''Sim, é uma linda jóia. Muito gentil da sua parte, Hashirama-san'', agradeceu Arashi, curvando-se.

''A-ah, sim... Não tem de que.'', respondeu o Senju, que naquele momento estava queimando de vergonha. Não sabia se seria repreendido por estar tocando sua noiva antes do casamento.

''Ótimo. Mito, faça sua despedida ao seu noivo e vá para casa. Senhor, tenha uma boa noite.'', disse Arashi virando-se e caminhando até a casa.

''Boa noite, Hashirama-sama.'', despediu-se Mito, virando-se para acompanhar o irmão.

Hashirama apenas curvou-se para os dois. Observou Mito até sua chegada na casa, e ela antes que entrasse deu um sorriso ao noivo, antes de fechar a porta. Ele caminhou até a outra porta que dava acesso ao seu aposento. Despiu-se e deitou para dormir. Como na noite anterior, perdeu-se na lembrança da princesa. Como poderia estar tão encantado por uma mulher que mal conhecia. Sabia que tinha um gênio forte, mas era tão delicada quanto as flores que cultivava. Flores, que por acaso, seria um gosto em comum entre os dois... Finalmente teria alguém com quem conversar sobre jardinagem. Tobirama, seu irmão, era impaciente quanto ao gosto de Hashirama, assim como boa parte dos membros de seu clã, que o ouviam por respeito, mas não por interesse. E como Uzumaki Mito era linda... Quando a tocou apenas o pulso sentiu algo que não sentiu nem mesmo quando teve alguma outra mulher por inteiro em seus braços. Ele não tinha o mesmo dom de Mito, tal sensibilidade diante dos sentimentos alheios, mas pode sentir quando a tocou algo que o trouxe um sentimento até então desconhecido... Ele pensou na princesa, até pegar no sono.

**- x -**

**Eu sei que tá graaaande demais essa história, e meio detalhista. Mas eu gosto assim '-' HAIUHAIUAHIUAHIAH. Espero que gostem também, e sintam-se a vontade para comentar. Desculpem algum erro ortográfico, mas mal tive tempo para corrigir. ^^ Cya!**


	4. Agradecimento

''Ei... Hashirama-sama, acorde...'' sussurrou Mito, tocando o rosto de Hashirama na tentativa de acorda-lo.

Hashirama abriu os olhos e deparou-se com uma mulher branca e com longos cabelos vermelho soltos, tão próxima que as madeixas tocavam seu rosto. Uma marca na testa o fez notar logo quem era.

''H-hum... O-oque... PRINCESA! O-oq faz aqui no meio da noite?'' Gritou Hashirama, desesperado.

''Baka! Baka! Quer acordar toda a casa? Venha comigo, rápido.'', ordenou a princesa, ainda sussurrando.

''Não, não vou a lugar algum com você, ficou louca?''

''Claro que vai, e agora!''

Mito puxou Hashirama da cama, levantando-o, mas o mesmo encontrava-se nu. Quando a princesa percebeu o fato deu um grito, virou-se e tapou o rosto.

''Vista-se, por favor!''

''Princesa, eu não vou a lugar algum com você a esta hora da noite! Vá para seu quarto antes que alguém a veja.'', respondeu o Senju, vestindo-se rapidamente.

''Já se vestiu..?'', Mito perguntou envergonhada.

''Sim, princesa...''

Mito virou-se e puxou Hashirama pelo quarto até chegarem a porta que dava acesso ao lado de fora. Hashirama parou antes que saíssem, puxando-a de volta.

''Mito, eu não vou sair daqui com você para lugar algum. Por favor, não faça as coisas ficarem complicadas para nós dois...'', pediu o homem.

Mito abaixou a cabeça e começou a chorar baixo. Hashirama levantou seu rosto, acariciando-o.

''Mito, o que foi...?

''Minha rosa... Ela morreu, Hashirama-sama... Eu fui cuidar dela novamente antes de me deitar e ela estava secando... Voltei agora pouco para vê-la, mas já estava morta. Por favor, eu imploro que tente salvá-la, ou alguma coisa assim... Você deve conseguir não é, com seu jutsu. Eu tentei emitir cura, mas não funcionou... Eu só tinha aquela, as demais morreram a duas semanas... Por favor... Eu...'', suplicou Mito, em prantos.

''Shh... Acalme-se. Não podemos ver isso pelo amanhecer? Eu quero ajudar, mas... Sair com você as escondidas a essa hora da noite, se alguém nos notar... Pode ser desonroso pra você, princesa.''

''... Eu não sei se daria tempo para salvá-la... Ninguém irá nos notar, eu prometo. Os aposentos de Arata-sama e Arashi-nii são do outro lado da casa. Só o meu e este ficam voltados para o jardim... Por favor, Hashirama-sama!'', disse Mito, ajoelhando-se aos pés do Senju.

''Ei, ei Mito! Levante-se, não precisa disso... - Hashirama levantou a mulher de volta. - Certo, irei com você...''.

Os dois saíram do quarto e foram direto para onde a flor morta estava. Foram cuidadosos, e como se em uma emboscada ao inimigo, no maior silêncio possível. Hashirama aproximou-se da flor morta, já despedaçando-se pela grama abaixo. Nunca havia dado vida a plantas mortas, nem mesmo com as suas próprias. Achava que as coisas tinham que seguir seu rumo, do nascimento até a morte. Mas essa flor era especial para aquela mulher, e aquela mulher especial para ele... Tocou o caule da rosa e deu um olhar para a princesa, que estava em pé ao seu lado, ainda com lágrimas nos olhos. Ele fechou os seus, voltando-se para o planta e balbuciou algumas palavras. Em segundos a rosa renascera. Suas pétalas secas tomaram vida de novo, assim como o caule, até o chão. Mito tapou a boca, abafando um grito de felicidade. Quando Hashirama soltou a flor, Mito pulou nele, abraçando-o.

''Muito obrigada! Obrigada, obrigada obrigada!'', disse Mito.

Hashirama nada disse, apenas correspondeu o abraço, tornando-o mais forte. Ficaram ali por alguns instantes, até que soltaram-se devagar.

''Obrigado, senhor. Pode voltar aos seus aposentos, prometi que não iria complicá-lo'', disse a ruiva.

''Pelo amanhecer voltarei para vê-la, se assim desejar. (...) A flor, claro.'', disse Hashirama.

''Pode me ver também se quiser, mas não precisa ser escondido.'', disse Mito, rindo baixo.

''Ah, eu... - Hashirama deu um riso, envergonhado. - Adoraria.''

''Certo, até mais tarde. - Mito virou-se para sair do local, mas virou-se novamente para Hashirama, aproximando-se dele, dando-lhe um beijo no rosto. - Obrigada, novamente.''

Com isso Mito saiu em direção da casa, deixando Hashirama no jardim. Este deu uma última olhada na flor antes de voltar para seu quarto.

Enquanto Hashirama caminhava de volta para seu quarto, notou alguém atravessando o outro lado do jardim. Não poderia ser Mito, pois este trilhava do lado oposto ao quarto da princesa. A presença estranha parecia ameaçadora, devido seus movimentos. Nisso, decidiu segui-lo. Chegando próximo ao local onde havia avistado o vulto pela última vez, fora surpreendido por alguém em suas costas, atravessando o braço em seu pescoço, encostando uma kunai na garganta. Hashirama lançou o desconhecido contra a parece atrás deles com força e, quando foi em sua direção para um golpe, parou de imediato quando o desconhecido gritou.

''Hashirama-san! Não me mate!'', disse Arashi.

''Arashi-san! Perdoe-me, achei que era um intruso!''

''E eu achei que iria morrer agora! Você é forte mesmo, homem! Ah, também... Quase cortei sua garganta.''

''Tenho uma regeneração incrível das minhas células, não teria que se preocupar caso me ferisse.'', disse Hashirama brincando.

''E eu muita coragem de atacar o ninja mais forte do mundo...'', Arashi retribuindo a brincadeira.

Hashirama ajudou Arashi a se levantar. Os dois riram da situação, até que Arashi perguntou.

''Sem sono, Hashirama-san?''

''Não... Na verdade, sim. Eu estava, caminhando...''

''As 4 da manhã...?'', perguntou Arashi, dando ar de desconfiança.

''Sim, eu tenho esse hábito, sabe... As vezes. - respondendo desconcertado. - Mas você, o que faz aqui? Quero dizer, você está em sua casa... Mas notou algo estranho em torno daqui?'', perguntou Hashirama, tentando contornar a situação.

''Bom, eu... - Arashi fez uma pausa. - Ah, você é meu amigo. Posso lhe dizer... Fui me encontrar com a mulher que amo, só isso.'', respondeu Arashi, tapando o rosto e sorrindo.

''Bem, isso parece... Muito bom.'', respondeu Hashirama, sorrindo.

''É ótimo, na verdade. Se é que entende... Se já se apaixonou alguma vez... Ah! Perdão, que imprudência. Você é noivo de minha irmã agora...''

''Talvez eu entenda como se sinta, irmão.'', respondeu Hashirama, sorrindo.

''É, eu sei...'', respondeu Arashi, rindo.

Os dois despediram-se, e antes que perdesse Hashirama de vista, Arashi assoviou baixo para ele, chamando-o e sinalizou pedindo segredo. Hashirama sorriu e acenou para o amigo.

**- x -**

Naquela manhã, Hoshi preparou o café um pouco mais especial que de costume. Pediu ao marido que não saísse antes do dejejum e que aguardasse para que todos comessem juntos. Arata e Mito levantaram-se bem cedo. Enquanto o pai revisava alguns papéis sentado em sua cadeira na varanda, Mito observava sua rosa, mais ao longe, no jardim. Arashi e Hashirama chegaram juntos ao local. Hoshi chamou pela filha para que pudessem comer.

''Bom, queria que o dejejum nessa manhã fosse especial...'', disse Hoshi, alegremente.

''Nossa família toda reunida neste horário... Algo raro de acontecer.'', disse Arata.

''Sim, e com o mais novo membro junto a nós haha.'', completou Arashi, colocando a mão sobre o ombro de Hashirama.

''Obrigado, Arashi. Sempre muito gentil.'', respondeu Hashirama.

''Bom, na verdade Mito quem se tornará parte da família Senju, mas... Para nós você também agora é parte dos Uzumaki.'', disse Arashi.

Hashirama sorriu. Tentou desviar o olhar da noiva, mas não conseguiu. Viu que ela também sorria.

''Hashirama-sama, perdoe-me o atrevimento... - dizia Mito, fazendo uma pequena pausa tomando um pouco de seu chá. - Mas eu gostaria muito de uma festa de noivado...''

''Filha... Fico feliz que pense isso. Vamos fazê-la hoje mesmo, antes da sua partida, rapaz!'', disse Arata satisfeito com a filha.

''Isso é ótimo! Vou começar a preparar tudo assim que terminarmos aqui...'', completou Hoshi, animada.

''Bom, como quiser Princesa Mito...'', disse Hashirama, ainda sorrindo.

''Eu preciso tomar mais algum tempo seu, Hashirama-sama. Gostaria de levá-lo para conhecer a vila, rapidamente, antes dessa comemoração.'', disse Arashi.

''Vamos sim.'', respondeu o Senju.

Todos terminaram suas refeições. Arata foi para o centro administrativo cuidar de seu trabalho diário. Hoshi chamou pelas empregadas a fim de começar o trabalho para aquela noite. Arashi, Mito e Hashirama permaneceram sentados por mais alguns minutos, conversando.

''Nii, consegue sentir alguém por perto que possa nos ouvir?'', perguntou Mito à Arashi.

''Ninguém.'', respondeu Arashi.

''Ótimo... Então, ontem Hashirama-sama salvou minha rosa, acredita?'', disse Mito, empolgada, o que causou espanto em seu noivo.

''Sério, o que aconteceu?", perguntou Arashi.

"Eu fui cuidar dela antes de dormir e estava quase morta. Mais tarde da noite quando voltei tinha morrido. Pedi a ele, Hashirama-sama, que me ajudasse, e agora ela está mais bonita do que antes...'', respondeu Mito, sorrindo.

''Caminhando pela madrugada... Agora entendo. HAHA.'', disse Arashi, rindo.

''Por Deus, Mito! Perdoe-me Arashi-san. - Disse Hashirama levantando-se e se curvando para Arashi. - Eu não...''

''Ora, sente-se, homem! Eu não me importo... Sendo você é claro a encontrar minha irmã na madrugada...'', disse Arashi, interrompendo o amigo, ainda rindo.

Hashirama sentiu-se desconfortável com a situação, ainda insistiu nas desculpas e deu um olhar de repreendimento a Mito.

''Vocês se encontraram ontem?'', questionou Mito, ignorando a expressão dura de Hashirama.

''Sim, estava voltando... Do monte.'', respondeu Arashi.

''Ah sim, entendo...'' disse Mito, sorrindo.

Os irmãos notaram que Hashirama estava sentindo-se desconfortável. Quando o mesmo resolveu levantar-se, Arashi o chamou de volta.

''Ei, irmão. Eu sei o que pensa. Acha que somos loucos, ou que não ligamos para honra, mas... É claro que Arata-sama não pode saber nem de mim nem de vocês. Então é um segredo conjunto. Estamos quitados um com o outro...'', disse Arashi.

''Perdoem-me, não estou acostumado com tanta cumplicidade entre irmãos, ainda mais sendo entre homem e mulher...'', disse Hashirama, sério.

''Lembra-se da nossa habilidade em especial, que descrevi ontem a noite para o senhor? - perguntou Mito. - Eu vejo quem realmente é meu irmão, e ele a mim. Sabemos do coração um do outro, e quando errados tentamos nos corrigir, assim como quando estamos sentindo ou agindo de forma sincera, nos apoiamos. Ele sabe que não fui ao seu encontro para algo que me desonraria, assim como ele também sabe que se fosse o caso dificilmente você concordaria... Então não se preocupe quanto a isso. Mas, claro... Se soubesse que reagiria assim, condenando-me pela minha atitude e minha amizade incondicional com meu irmão... Nada teria dito...'', disse Mito, séria e um pouco constrangida.

''É, o jeito Uzumaki é realmente bem 'estranho'..'', disse Arashi, um pouco sem graça.

''Perdoem-me, novamente. Não estou acostumado com tanto... Amor. Só isso.'', respondeu Hashirama, envergonhado.

''Alguém se aproxima, melhor terminarmos por aqui...- recomendou Arashi. - Bom, vamos logo Hashirama-san, não quero tomar mais de seu tempo.''

''Sim. Com licença, princesa.'', disse o Senju.

Os dois saíram para a vila. Mito foi ao encontro da mãe para ajudá-la.

**- x -**

A caminhada pela vila fora silenciosa. Enquanto Arashi mostrava-lhe as edificações, apresentava Hashirama a algumas pessoas e explicava as funções de cada um no local, o Senju limitou-se a concordar em algo com a cabeça, ou dizer algumas palavras para os desconhecidos. Arashi notou sua seriedade, e o questionou.

''Hashirama-san, acha minha irmã indigna de ser sua esposa?''

''De forma alguma, Arashi-san.'', respondeu, surpreendido.

''Parece que ficou bastante insatisfeito com seu jeito pela manhã. Desculpe, vou recomendar que ela mude um pouco isso quando se casarem.''

''Não! Ela é ótima, quero dizer... Eu gosto do jeito dela.'', Hashirama respondeu tímido.

''Então porque permanece sério desde a conversa da manhã?'', perguntou o Uzumaki.

''Eu... Como disse, não estou acostumado com tanto amor. Seus pais, vocês dois. Sempre tão... Unidos.''

''Ah, somos assim. Amamos uns aos outros, do nosso irmão até nosso pior inimigo. Nossa vila, nosso povo, nosso país...''

Hashirama sentou-se num banco frente a uma casa de doces. Arashi sentou-se ao seu lado.

''Perdi meus pais muito cedo. Não vivi tudo isso. Meu irmão é boa pessoa, mas um pouco distraído. Tenho uma prima mais jovem, Toka. É como uma irmã, mas jamais confidenciaria a ela alguma coisa mais pessoal. Os demais do meu clã são companheiros, mas... Sempre me sinto só.'', disse Hashirama.

''Sinto muito... - respondeu Arashi, solene. - Bom, de toda forma, acostume-se a conviver com tanto amor e companheirismo. Mito é bastante carinhosa e atenciosa, apesar de ser meio arruaceira. Na verdade, somos todos assim.'', disse Arashi, rindo baixo.

Hashirama sorriu diante da declaração do amigo.

''Por isso estou formando Konoha. Estou cansado das batalhas sem fim do meu clã com os Uchiha. Sinto também que no fim, estamos todos só, divididos em clãs diferentes num país tão extenso. Parece um sonho idiota, como de um garoto... Mas, eu não me importo com o que dizem.'', concluiu Hashirama.

''Somos todos idiotas nesse país, então. Prezamos pela paz desde a era do Rikudou Sennin.'', disse Arashi.

''Ah, desculpe-me então pela seriedade... Estou extremamente satisfeito com minha decisão de vir até vocês. Consegui estreitar laços entre nossos clãs, ganhar um grande amigo como você...'', dizia Hashirama até ser interrompido por Arashi.

''Ficar noivo de uma mulher linda, haha!'', concluiu rindo.

Hashirama riu sem graça, junto a Arashi. Queria dizer que não era essa sua intenção, vir ao país a fim de encontrar uma esposa, mas concordou consigo mesmo que ele tinha razão.

''Ei, irmão. Porque não compramos alguns doces para Hoshi-sama e sua noiva? Elas vão gostar bastante, são loucas com esses doces.'', disse Arashi.

**- x -**

Hoshi queria preparar a comemoração daquela noite por sua conta. Mito se dispôs a ajudar, mas a mãe praticamente a expulsou da cozinha.

''Vai ter muito tempo para cozinhar quando casada. Agorá vá daqui! Vamos, eu sei o que você gosta de comer.'', disse Hoshi, irritando Mito.

A princesa voltou para o jardim. Pensou em como retribuir o presente e favor da noite anterior à Hashirama. - 'Armas, pergaminhos de selos secretos da família, com certeza meu pai o presenteará com isso no casamento. Trajes não parecem ser uma opção válida para um mercenário. Plantas, por favor... Claro que não! (...) Jóia... Sim! Como não pensei nisso!' - Mito correu até a biblioteca do centro administrativo, onde ficavam arquivados todos os selos da família, inclusive os secretos.

''Mai-sama! Vou até a sala do alto escalão.'', passou Mito, correndo e informando a bibliotecária.

''Menina! (...) Ah, sempre apressada.'', respondeu a senhora.

Chegando a sala, procurou pelo pergaminho de um selo secreto deixado para uso apenas nos membros da família principal. - 'Onde está! Onde está! Tenho quase certeza que por aqui... Ah! Finalmente!' - pensou até que encontrou.

''Obrigada, Mai-sama! ...'', passou a princesa correndo novamente.

''Parabéns pelo casam-... Ah, a mesma Mito de quando era criança!'', sorriu a senhora.

A princesa voltou para o jardim. Aproveitaria que sua mãe estaria ocupada na cozinha e os demais fora de casa, e realizaria o selo ali mesmo. Sentou-se e concentrou-se. Abriu o pergaminho no chão, à sua frente, e fechou a palma das mãos juntas. Balbuciou algumas palavras e um selo formou-se abaixo de si. Seguiu o que o pergaminho instruía e alguns minutos depois, estava pronto entre suas mãos o presente para seu noivo. O selo se desfez e ela retornou para a biblioteca para devolver o pergaminho. Passou no ourives próximo a praça e avistou Arashi e Hashirama, na casa de doces.

''Vocês dois! - Mito aproximando-se dos homens. - Já estão voltando para casa?'', perguntou.

''Sim, compramos doces para você e Hoshi-sama.'', respondeu Arashi.

''Mê dê um agora mesmo!'', pediu Mito, sorrindo.

Os três foram para a casa. O resto do dia passou rápido. Fizeram a segunda refeição ao meio-dia. Mito novamente passaria aquela tarde arrumando-se para a noite, enquanto os dois homens foram ao encontro de Arata, onde passaram a tarde conversando sobre política.

**- x -**

''Ei, Hoshi-sama, cozinhou para quantas pessoas?'', disse Arashi, abraçando a mãe.

''É uma comemoração, filho.'', respondeu a senhora, sorrindo.

O jantar fora preparado e posto a mesa da sala de jantar principal, usada em grandes ocasiões. Hashirama chegando ao local elogiou a senhora e sua dedicação, agradando mãe e filho. Arata trouxe consigo duas garrafas com saquê, dando uma ao genro. Mito chegou a sala. Estava mais deslumbrante que na noite anterior, ao menos aos olhos do noivo. Nessa noite vestia um quimono branco de cetim com rosas vermelhas no tecido e alguns fios dourados passando entre as flores. Os mesmos decalques, a mesma tiara. Todos estavam muito bem vestidos, mas Mito conseguira arrancar as atenções novamente.

''Minha filha, a mesma elegância de sua mãe.'', disse Arata, carinhosamente, abraçando a esposa.

''Obrigada, meu pai.'', respondeu Mito.

Hashirama aproximou-se, curvou-se num cumprimento e elogiou.

''A mais linda das flores, princesa...''

Arashi, Arata e Hoshi entreolharam-se sorrindo, observando o casal. Todos sentaram-se a mesa para o jantar. Arashi buscou mais saquê no depósito e enfartaram-se de boa comida e bebida por horas. Conversaram animadamente, contando acontecimentos tanto de batalhas quanto familiares, dos Senju e Uzumaki. Arashi e Mito sempre brincando e Arata algumas vezes irritando-se com a descontração ilimitada dos filhos. Hoshi sempre muito gentil não escondia sua satisfação com o casamento.

Hashirama viu que nunca, ou então a muitos anos não se sentia tão bem. Lembrou-se de quando era criança e sua mãe preparava banquetes sem motivo para comemorar. Seu pai, entrando na brincadeira da esposa, perguntava 'O que estamos comemorando hoje?' A mesma inventava qualquer ocasião, como Hashirama ter criado uma nova flor ou Tobirama crescido alguns centímetros. A morte trágica dos pais em campo de batalha, pegos por uma emboscada, quando Hashirama tinha apenas 11 anos, deu fim a esses dias de alegria em família. Ele e o irmão foram criados pelos tios, pais de Toka. Estes não tinham muito tempo entre si, já que o tio era o líder do clã na época. Devido sua força e capacidade, aos 19 anos, Hashirama recebeu o posto de líder do clã Senju das mãos do tio e professor. Desde então suas obrigações tornaram-se maiores; as batalhas tornaram-se mais sangrentas principalmente pelo fato de seu principal opositor, Uchiha Madara, também ter tomado a liderança de seu clã.

Arata chamou os presentes para a sacada do escritório do centro administrativo, que dava vista para vila. Chegando, todos depararam-se com uma multidão no pátio abaixo. Carregavam arranjos de flores, lanternas e gritavam euforicamente, saudando a família. Hashirama olhou para Mito, que mostrou-se também surpresa com a situação. Arata pediu que os noivos aproximassem-se mais e colocou-se entre os dois.

''Meus companheiros, minha família! Anuncio oficialmente a todos vocês o casamento da minha filha, Uzumaki Mito, princesa do Turbilhão com Senju Hashirama, da Vila da Folha, no País do Fogo. Estou muito satisfeito em estreitar mais o laço entre nossas famílias, e que minha filha acompanhe este homem em sua jornada em busca da paz entre os povos. Saudem-nos, Uzumaki!'', gritou Arata para a multidão, saindo de entre o casal.

''Eu... Não sabia que isso acontecia em noivados...'', disse Hashirama sussurrando para a noiva, constrangido.

''Só acontece aqui, Hashirama-sama.'', respondeu Mito, sorrindo.

''Vocês são incríveis, Mito. Quero que Konoha torne-se assim...''

''Não em tudo, espero...'', Mito, mudando a expressão do rosto.

''Como assim, princesa?'', perguntou o Senju.

''Não vou ficar satisfeita em sentir as mulheres delirando por você entre a multidão...'', respondeu Mito, fechando a cara.

Hashirama riu da franqueza da noiva.

''É algo que não me interessa, princesa. Meus olhos serão só seus, eternamente.'', disse o homem.

''Acho bom mesmo...'' disse Mito, sem constrangimento.

A multidão depositou as flores frente a porta do centro administrativo, e deixaram as lanternas presas frente a casa da família. Após toda a comemoração, viram que já estava tarde, e Hashirama prepararia-se para viajar de volta ao País do Fogo pela manhã seguinte. Mito pediu ao pai, em segredo, que cedesse a Hashirama um momento com ela para que pudesse entregar seu presente. Arata concordou e pediu que o aguardasse no jardim novamente.

**- x -**

Mito esperava o noivo no jardim, como na noite anterior. Quando este chegou, pediu que caminhassem até o portão do outro lado pois queria levar Hashirama em um local em especial. Assim feito, caminharam até o monte onde Mito refugiava-se. Chegando ao local, sentaram-se um ao lado do outro, de frente a vista do mar.

''Este é meu lugar favorito, depois do meu jardim, claro.'', disse Mito.

''Tem uma vista linda, princesa...''

Mito retirou de sua manga o presente que produzira mais cedo.

''Este é o seu, senhor.'', entregando uma pequena bolsa de tecido bordada com fios de ouro ao Senju.

Ele abriu a pequena bolsa com cuidado, retirando dela um colar com um pingente de pedra verde, ao centro de duas contas de ouro.

''Princesa, que pedra incrível. Não conheço esse tipo.''

''Claro que não, ela é única. Feita do meu próprio chakra.'', respondeu a princesa.

''C-como..?'', perguntou o homem.

''Nessa pedra está selado parte do meu chakra. Eu fiz hoje pela manhã, para você. Assim você vai poder sentir, minimamente, claro, as mesmas sensações que sinto. Entender um pouco nosso jeito, já que ficou incomodado pela manhã... Ou talvez possamos sentir o que o outro sente. Vai ajudar em alguma batalha, se precisar. Claro, se eu for solicitada para lutar alguma vez... De qualquer forma, espero que aprecie.'', respondeu Mito.

''Mas você... Selou parte da sua energia aqui? Está se sentindo bem?''

''Estou ótima! Tenho muito guardado aqui. - Mito apontou para o selo na testa. - Nossa família também tem muito naturalmente.''

''Nem sei o que dizer. Gostei muito, de verdade! Muito obrigado, princesa.'', disse Hashirama, agradecido.

''Por favor, me chame por Mito, apenas Mito. Como na noite passada...''

''Só se deixar de me chamar por senhor.''

''De acordo! - respondeu Mito, sorrindo. - Coloque-o. Quero ver se vai morrer, ou sei lá...'', brincou, arrancando uma risada do noivo.

Hashirama colocou o colar. No mesmo instante sentiu uma corrente de força percorrendo-lhe todo corpo. Conseguiu sentir um calor vindo da noiva, e ver que esta tinha uma pequena camada de brilho a sua volta.

''Princ... Digo, Mito... Isso é, incrível. É assim que se sente ao ver as pessoas?''

''O que você deve estar sentindo é apenas uma minúscula parte, Hashirama. E não acontece com todos que vejo. Com ele você também poderá usufruir dos nossos selos com mais facilidade...''

Após uma pequena pausa, Hashirama perguntou:

''Você consegue sentir o que sinto agora, Mito?''

''(...) Acho que sim...'', respondeu constrangida.

''Acha que devo fazê-lo...?'', perguntou envergonhado, o homem, sussurrando.

''Acho que já está perdendo tempo...'', respondeu Mito, ao mesmo tom de voz.

Com isso, Hashirama aproximou-se mais de Mito, passando seu braço a sua volta. Olhou-a nos olhos profundamente e em seguida, os dois se beijaram. Ficaram nesse momento por algum tempo, até que viram ser muito tarde da noite, e eles precisavam voltar para a casa.

**- x -**

No dia seguinte, Hashirama acordara cedo para a viagem de volta ao País do Fogo. Tomou o dejejum e despediu-se da família de Mito. Esta o acompanhou até o porto.

''Mito, em alguns meses Konoha estará pronta, então virei buscá-la para viver comigo.'', disse Hashirama.

''Eu espero que não se esqueça...'', disse Mito, brincando.

Os dois despediram-se formalmente, já que estavam a vista de outras pessoas. Hashirama entrou no navio que partiu poucos minutos depois.

**- x - **

**Tenso. '-' AHIAUHAIUAHIUA. Meio dramático em algumas partes, mas gosto assim. Sem nenhum comentário até agora... :( Se não tiver bom também podem falar, não me importo. IUAHAIUAHIAUHAHU. ^^ Cya.**


	5. O Líder Retorna: Formação de Konoha

Quando Hashirama chegou na floresta onde os Senju viviam, fora recebido como de costume. Alguns cumprimentos de longe, com os demais ignorando a chegada de seu líder. Apesar do clima estar mais calmo entre seus familiares devido a fundação de Konoha, o medo e o sofrimento era algo que não iria ser facilmente esquecido, estampado no rosto de cada um dos seus. Encaminhou-se diretamente para seu escritório, onde redigiria o comunicado para que os líderes dos clãs aliados o encontrassem na tarde seguinte. Depois do trabalho feito, foi para seu aposento, onde Tobirama o aguardava ansioso.

''Irmão! Dê-me apenas boas notícias!'', gritou Tobirama, indo em direção ao irmão para abraçá-lo.

''Foi tudo bem, Tobi. Uzumaki Arata estreitou os laços conosco.'', respondeu Hashirama, sorrindo.

''Bom, eu disse a você que ele não recusaria, Uzumaki são nossos aliados a gerações. - disse Tobirama, felicitando o irmão. - E como foi tudo?''

''Bom, assim que fundarmos a vila, voltaremos a Vila do Turbilhão. Você, Toka e eu.'', respondeu Hashirama.

''Para que? Eles precisam que os busquemos? haha.'', riu Tobirama.

''Sim, eu preciso buscá-la...'', riu Hashirama, envergonhado.

''Buscar quem?'', Tobirama perguntou curioso.

''Minha noiva, quem mais poderia ser.'', respondeu o irmão.

''(...) - Tobirama fez uma pequena pausa sorrindo. - Você vai se casar com a princesa Uzumaki?'', questionou surpreso.

''Sim...'', respondeu Hashirama, sorrindo.

''Meus... Parabéns, eu acho...'', disse Tobi.

''Obrigado, irmão.''

''Foi parte do tratado esse casamento?'', perguntou Tobirama.

''Sim, foi a condição imposta para que ela pudesse viver conosco. Justo, não acha?''

''Sim, haha. - Tobi sentou-se, fazendo uma pequena pausa. - E me diga, ela é tão bonita quanto dizem?''

''Não, é muito mais. Ela é linda e... Inteligente, esperta, tem gênio forte. É uma mulher que jamais achei que iria conhecer, Tobi.''

''Olha só, já se apaixonou. haha.'', disse Tobi, rindo.

''É possível...'', respondeu Hashirama, sorrindo.

''E esse colar?'', perguntou Tobirama.

''Foi um presente dela, de noivado. Também comprei uma joia a ela, com ajuda do novo líder dos Uzumaki, Arashi.''

''Aquele rapaz tomou a liderança? Sua visita causou muitas mudanças por lá pelo que vejo...''

''Já era algo que estava sendo planejado por Arata-sama. Minha proposta foi um empurrão.''

''Entendo... E ele também já pretendia casar a princesa?''

''Creio que sim... Sorte que cheguei a tempo de tê-la, haha.'' respondeu Hashirama, rindo satisfeito.

''Bom, só posso ficar feliz por você, Hashi. Seus planos concretizando-se com sucesso, em breve casado com a que dizem ser a mulher mais forte do mundo. Também acho isso justo. - Tobirama fez uma pausa, rindo do que dissera por último. - Estou realmente feliz por você, irmão.''

''Obrigado, Tobi. (...) Mas como nem tudo são mar de rosas, em dois dias Uchiha Madara nos visitará. Torço apenas que não desfaça o acordo entre nós.'', concluiu Hashirama.

''Não se preocupe quanto a isso. Dará tudo certo.''

Com isso Tobirama saiu do quarto do irmão para que este descansasse. Ordenou que a empregada levasse o jantar até o quarto de Hashirama, e depois ao dele. Não costumavam jantar juntos. No dia seguinte encontrariam-se com os líderes dos clãs aliados para uma reunião antes da visita do antigo inimigo.

**- x -**

Aburame, Akimichi, Hatake, Nara, Inuzuka e Yamanaka. Um a um seus correspondentes líderes chegavam ao refúgio dos Senju da Floresta. Reuniram-se na sala de reuniões anexa ao escritório de Hashirama, onde este comunicaria sobre o tratado com os Uzumaki.

''Amigos, que bom vê-los novamente. - Os líderes curvaram-se diante o cumprimento de Hashirama. - Um antigo aliado e parente distante dos Senju, o clã Uzumaki, aceitou unir-se a Vila da Folha, estreitando nossos laços. Sabemos que são extremamente fortes e serão de grande ajuda compartilhando algumas de suas técnicas. A princesa Uzumaki Mito será enviada para liderar alguns dos seus na nossa vila, assim como vocês, o líder dos Uchiha e dos Hyuuga também farão.''

''Que sorte, uma mulher para encantar esse círculo. Estou cansado de ver tantos homens sentados juntos.'', disse o líder dos Inuzuka, rindo.

Os homens riram do comentário, até que Hashirama os interrompeu.

''Sim, ela é encantadora. Mas também uma besta desenfreada. Tome cuidado com seus comentários quando ela vier, companheiro.''

''Bom, ela será com certeza um alvo de pretendentes aqui.'', comentou o líder dos Yamanaka.

''Ela virá comprometida para cá.'', disse Tobirama, adentrando a sala de reunião.

''Espero que o futuro marido não seja ciumento. Dizem que ela é muito bonita.'', comentou o líder dos Nara.

''Eu a conheci em uma missão na Vila do Tornado, próximo a Vila do Turbilhão. Ela é maravilhosa...'', disse o líder dos Hatake, mostrando estar encantado.

Antes que os homens comentassem algo mais que o desagradasse, Hashirama os interrompeu.

''Não serei ciumento se forem respeitosos com minha esposa.'', disse o Senju, sorrindo.

Os homens presentes calaram-se desconcertados e, após um breve silêncio, pediram desculpas a Hashirama.

''Perdoe-nos, Hashirama. Não sabíamos desta novidade.'', disse o líder dos Hatake.

''Tudo bem, vamos prosseguir.'', respondeu Hashirama.

Os homens discutiram outros detalhes no resto da reunião. Hashirama pediu para que se possível ficassem na floresta por mais dois dias, até a chegada de Madara. Os homens concordaram, assim, Hashirama encerrou o encontro.

**- x -**

''Senhor, tem certeza que deseja ir sozinho à floresta dos Senju?'', perguntou um dos homens de Uchiha Madara.

Madara lançou um olhar de desaprovação para a pergunta do homem, dando o silêncio como resposta. Enquanto saía do refúgio dos Uchiha na montanha, deu ordens a alguns dos guardas e saiu rapidamente. O trajeto até a floresta demoraria cerca de 1 dia, e ele queria chegar logo. Pensou novamente, como fazia diariamente após a proposta de paz de Hashirama, se aquele seria o certo a fazer. Seu povo insistira para que ele aceitasse, pois estavam cansados de ver dia após dia muitos homens se perderem nas batalhas sem fim entre Senju e Uchiha. A anciã responsável pelo hospital chegara a ajoelhar-se diante de Madara para que este tivesse piedade dos seus, pois o número de ninjas médicos também estaria sofrendo uma baixa considerável. Algumas das viúvas pediram chorando para que este aceitasse, pois não queriam ver mais crianças sem seus pais presentes. Foram 4 meses de pressão por parte de seu povo, até que Madara finalmente aceitasse o acordo. Faria aquilo pelo seu clã, qual amava incondicionalmente, mesmo que tivesse que apertar a mão do homem que mais odiava.

Após 18h de viagem, Madara finalmente chegara a Floresta. Fora surpreendido por dois guardas que, após reconhecerem o visitante, abriram caminho rapidamente para que este passasse. Em passos rápidos, Madara encaminhou-se para a pequena vila, entre a mata. Parou ao notar que todos silenciaram-se ao vê-lo. Observou cada um com ódio crescente dentro de si, arrependendo-se momentaneamente por estar naquele lugar.

''Uchiha Madara, bem vindo a Floresta.'', a voz de Hashirama surgiu entre o povo.

''Quantas vezes quis invadir esse lugar, e aqui estou.'', respondeu Madara, sorrindo cinicamente.

''Venha comigo até meu escritório.'', pediu o Senju.

Os dois caminharam até a sala onde os demais líderes aliados aos Senju estariam aguardando. Ao chegarem, os homens levantaram-se de suas cadeiras, saudando os homens respeitosamente. Hashirama fora o único a corresponder o cumprimento, enquanto Madara direcionou-se para um cadeira, em silêncio.

''Madara-san, pedi que viesse para que possamos esclarecer qualquer dúvida, ou para que novas ideias e propostas sejam dadas antes do acordo oficial.'', disse Hashirama, sério.

''Já aceitei formar a vila com você. Não é o suficiente?", respondeu o Uchiha.

Com isso Hashirama começara a discutir com os demais líderes sobre o complexo de cada clã, onde seria a melhor localização para cada. O líder dos Nara pediu que fosse dado a eles uma parte da floresta. O líder dos Aburame um local onde a luz do Sol não fosse presente durante todo o dia. Já dos Hatake preferia algo próximo ao centro da vila. Uchiha pediu a palavra, após um bom tempo de suas últimas palavras.

''Perto de algum lago.''

''Venham ver este pequeno projeto.'', pediu Hashirama, levantando-se.

Mostrou-lhes uma maquete, esboçando a nova vila. Colocou o nome de cada clã que viveria na vila em plaquinhas, posicionando cada uma sobre o lugar sugerido por seus líderes para construção dos complexos. Algumas perguntas até que Madara novamente cortasse os demais.

''Uzumaki?'', questionou, ao ver o nome Uzumaki entre os demais.

''Sim, alguns virão para viver conosco.'', respondeu Hashirama.

''Eles já tem sua própria vila, o que vêm fazer aqui?'', perguntou Madara, irritado.

''São aliados dos Senju a gerações. Estamos estreitando os laços, Madara-san.'', respondeu o Senju.

''Agora são meus aliados também?'', perguntou Madara, ainda irritado.

''Creio que sim, para bem de todos. Nem todos nós aqui presentes seríamos capazes de ir contra eles. Melhor tê-los por perto, não acha?'', respondeu Hashirama.

''E quem virá? Aquele outro arrogante, Arashi?'', questionou Madara.

''Não, a princesa virá.'', respondeu o Senju.

''Um mulher? - disse Madara, rindo. - Mulheres não são capazes de combater, menos ainda liderar. Só pode ser uma piada...''

''Entre os Uchiha não há ninjas mulheres?'', questionou Hashirama.

''Apenas médicas.'', respondeu o Uchiha.

''Tenho certeza que sem a ajuda destas mulheres seu povo estaria dizimado hoje.'', disse Hashirama.

Madara calou-se diante as palavras de Hashirama. Após mais alguns instantes diante da maquete, Hashirama encerrara a reunião. Pediu que todos ficassem para o jantar antes de partirem. Todos aceitaram, exceto Madara. Os homens foram retirando-se da sala, até que ficassem apenas Hashirama e Madara.

''Amigo, fique conosco. Deve estar cansado da viagem.'', disse o Senju.

''Quero voltar para casa logo. Além disso... - disse Madara, virando as costas para Hashirama, e saindo pela porta. - Não sou seu amigo.''

Madara caminhou rapidamente em direção ao portão de saída. Quanto mais ficasse ali, mais seu controle iria se perder, pois sua vontade era destruir todo aquele local.

Ao chegar no Vilarejo da Montanha onde viviam os Uchiha, dirigiu-se diretamente para sua casa. Aproximando-se mais, notou uma mulher parada à porta, a sua espera.

''Bom dia, Madara.'', disse Yuuki Mika.

''O que faz aqui, Mika?'', questionou Madara, irritado.

''Vim dar-lhe as boas vindas, senhor.'' respondeu a mulher, aproximando-se e segurando seu colarinho.

Madara retirou as mãos da mulher de si e a empurrou; em seguida entrou em sua casa, batendo a porta com raiva.

_O clã Yuuki fora conquistado por Madara em uma de suas missões. Eles já tinham poucos dos seus vivos, e os sobreviventes do curto confronto com os Uchiha foram viver na montanha, assim que Madara tomou a liderança sobre aqueles. Deixariam de lutar, servindo apenas para os trabalhos na vila. Mika era filha do antigo líder dos Yuuki, agora apenas uma mulher qualquer entre as demais de seu clã. Madara, atraído por sua beleza, aproximou-se desta deixando bem claro qual a única função que ela teria: dormir com seu novo líder, quando solicitada. Assim, todas as vezes que Madara chegasse de alguma missão ou viagem, ou quando a chamasse a qualquer hora do dia, esta deveria estar pronta para servi-lo. Mika não relutou contra o pedido de Madara. Faria o possível para que um dia uma criança nascesse de seu ventre e pudesse então casar-se com ele. No entanto Madara deixava sempre claro que não aceitaria um filho vindo dela. 'Se poder dormir comigo sem estar casada, pode dormir com qualquer outro.', dizia._

Mika retornou para sua casa, onde outras mulheres de seu clã viviam. Todas tinham a mesma função de Mika: entreter os soldados.

**- x -**

Toka ainda não tinha estado com o primo, Hashirama, após sua chegada do País do Redemoinho. Estaria ocupada nas vilas fornecedoras de grãos, refazendo os acordos para quando Konoha fosse fundada. Naquela manhã quando retornara a Floresta, fora abordada por um grupo de garotas eufóricas, algumas mostrando-se irritadas.

''Toka-sama! Não é possível que o nosso líder irá se casar com uma estrangeira!'', gritou uma das garotas.

''O que está dizendo, menina?'', questionou Toka surpresa.

''Hashirama-sama irá se casar. E ele nem deu a chance para que nos conhecesse...'', lamentou outra.

''Estou retornando à Floresta agora, se me permitem, devo ir pra minha casa.'', respondeu Toka, irritada com o pequeno grupo.

Toka, mesmo após anos, não acostumara-se com o assédio por parte das garotas para com seus primos. Algumas preferiam Tobirama por ser mais engraçado e estar sempre dando atenção a elas. Outras ainda preferiam seu líder, Hashirama. Achavam-no mais bonito e com certeza adorariam estar na posição de primeira-dama. Irritava-se sempre com as garotas, pois não era nenhum tipo de mensageira ou amiga delas para que tivessem liberdade de enviarem recados ou presentes.

''Não aguento mais! Ainda bem que vai se casar e toda essa encheção cairá sobre sua esposa!'', disse Toka, enfurecida, entrando no escritório de Hashirama.

''Já soube da novidade?'', perguntou o Senju.

''Como não saber? As meninas estão eufóricas pela vila. - Após pequena pausa, Toka prosseguiu. - Quem é a noiva, Hashirama?''

''A princesa dos Uzumaki.'', respondeu o primo.

''Nossa, sério?... É política, não é?'', questionou Toka.

''Sim, porque?''

''Só assim para que uma mulher como ela se casasse com você...''

''Porque diz isso, Toka?''

''Porque apesar do seu status, você é bem chato, tímido... Só sabe falar de flores, blá-blá-blá... Se essas meninas aí fora soubessem do seu jeito, jamais teria uma admiradora entre elas.'', respondeu Toka, rindo.

''Bom, a princesa adora jardinagem. Então meus gostos não serão problema.- disse o Senju, sorrindo. - (...) Porque uma 'mulher como ela', Toka?'', questionou.

''É uma Uzumaki. Precisa de algo mais?'', respondeu Toka.

Os dois conversaram sobre a missão de Toka e após breve momento de descontração, Toka saiu em direção sua casa.

'Então se Hashirama vai se casar... Agora também posso, enfim.', pensava enquanto caminhava em direção a sua cabana, distante do centro popular da pequena vila. Ela já conhecia Nabuo, jovem líder dos Yamanaka, desde cedo; mas apenas após o início do projeto de fundação de Konoha os dois aproximaram-se mais, surgindo entre eles um interesse mútuo. Nabuo sugeriu diversas vezes propor um matrimônio entre eles para Hashirama, mas Toka pedia que esperasse. Queria aproveitar um pouco mais aquele momento e ter certeza sobre as intenções de Nabuo. Naquela noite, no jantar o encontraria. Tentaria preparar-se o melhor que possível, já que não tinha tanta vaidade, comum entre as mulheres de sua idade. Distraíra-se tanto com seus pensamentos que esquecera completamente da visita de Madara a vila, naquela tarde.

**- x -**

Os dias até o acordo final entre Hashirama e Madara passaram rapidamente. Faltando apenas dois dias para a ocasião, os dois homens, acompanhados por seus soldados e membros do conselho, viajaram para o local onde seria fundado Konoha. Avistaram a nova terra do penhasco que havia logo antes do território. Dali seguiram para o local demarcado pelos senhores feudais para assinarem o acordo. A Vila da Folha, a primeira vila ninja do País do Fogo. A unificação dos principais clãs daquele país, Senju e Uchiha, que em paz, agora seriam responsáveis por defender todo o território, sem preferência para algum ou outro senhor. Contariam com o apoio político e bélico da Vila do Turbilhão, do País do Redemoinho, fortalecendo também a paz entre os senhores feudais dos dois países.

Todos posicionaram-se para ver, finalmente, o tratado de paz entre Senju e Uchiha. Após breves palavras dos senhores das terras, Hashirama e Madara deram as mãos, selando o acordo. Gritos eufóricos de felicidade partiram de ambas as famílias. Um banquete seria dado após o tratado, a convite dos senhores. Aquele dia era especial para Hashirama. Finalmente, seu objetivo concretizado.

Dias depois a construção da vila começara. Cada líder seria responsável pela construção de seu complexo, contando com a ajuda de alguns civis que viriam para a vila. Hashirama construiu diversas casas, além da sua própria. Cercou a vila com imensas árvores, a fim de camuflá-la. Era uma época de paz para aquele país, mas ainda haviam inimigos em outros. Criou a floresta dos Nara, como havia pedido seu líder e forneceu madeira para construção de edifícios. Exausto, decidira voltar para o acampamento onde estava instalado.

''Você se esforçou muito por hoje, precisa descansar.'', disse uma senhora Uchiha, dando-lhe um pouco de chá medicinal.

''A senhora tem razão; vou me recuperar para continuar amanhã.'', respondeu Hashirama.

''Senhor, muito obrigada por tudo isso.'', disse a senhora, num gesto de agradecimento, curvando-se.

''Eu quem agradeço por estarem ao nosso lado.'', respondeu o Senju, educadamente.

A senhora deixou-o sozinho para descansar. Hashirama tinha planos de terminar as construções rapidamente. O dia de seu retorno ao País do Redemoinho aproximava-se, e estava ansioso para reencontrar Mito. Desde o dia que chegou de volta a floresta, com ajuda daquele colar, conseguia, mesmo distante, sentir algo vindo da noiva. Alguns dias sentia um leve pesar, como saudade. Na maior parte das vezes sentia súbitos de alegria, que não imaginava qual seria o motivo de tanta felicidade; assim como também sentia repentes de raiva. Pelo pouco que conheceu da noiva, Hashirama sabia que aquilo seria comum em seu humor. Quando ria-se disso, sentia que a noiva ficava mais enfurecida. Não demorou para que pegasse no sono naquela noite. Estava exausto, mas satisfeito.

A construção da vila levou cerca de dois meses para ser concretizada. Hashirama iniciou por sua conta a construção do complexo Uzumaki, para que os enviados daquele clã pudessem se instalar rapidamente. Fez como o que observara em sua visita a Vila do Turbilhão; pediu para que alguns homens construíssem algumas edificações em pedra, e outras com madeira ele mesmo fez. Criou flores por toda a extensão, ornando os jardins. O complexo ficava próximo ao dos Uchiha. Antes de iniciar as obras, Hashirama pediu permissão a Madara, já que Uzumaki estariam acostumados com o mar, seria agradável os instalar próximo a água. Madara não gostou da ideia, mas concordou.

Com tudo praticamente pronto, Hashirama, acompanhado de Tobirama e Toka, partiu para o País do Redemoinho. Pediu a Madara que recepcionasse os Hyuuga e tomasse conta das construções finais. Madara ficou satisfeito com o pedido e a confiança do antigo inimigo, e realizou tudo de acordo com o esperado.

Estava tudo perfeito.

**- x -**

**Finalmente inseri Tobirama, Toka, Madara e outros clãs na Fanfic. Comentem, gente. Nem se for pra criticar. ^^ Beijos.**


	6. Saori

Hashirama havia programado a viagem de volta ao País do Redemoinho para alguns dias a frente, mas quis adiantar-se pois a saudade da noiva era crescente a cada manhã. Tobirama e Toka o questionaram sobre o porque de viajarem antes do dia combinado. Hashirama nada respondia, apenas sorria.

''O que será que essa princesa fez para deixar Hashi tão alienado?'', perguntou Tobirama a Toka, cochichando.

''Não seja idiota, Tobi. O fato de você não ter sentimentos não significa que ele não tenha...'', respondeu a prima.

''Quem disse que eu não tenho?'', perguntou Tobirama, cruzando os braços.

''As meninas da vila que você iludiu...'', respondeu Toka, irritada.

''Elas vêm me oferecendo carinho, porque eu iria negar. Elas quem procuraram por mim...'', disse Tobirama rindo.

''Baka!'', disse Toka, ainda mais irritada com as palavras de Tobirama, indo para o lado do outro primo.

O destino estava próximo. Depois breve conversa entre Hashirama e Toka, o homem deitou a cabeça sobre as pernas da prima, e adormeceu. 'Me preocupo tanto com você, Hashi. Espero que essa mulher seja tão especial quanto você diz...', pensou Toka, acariciando o cabelo do primo.

Finalmente, algumas horas depois, o navio aportou na costa do País do Redemoinho. Os três desceram para o porto, onde não havia ninguém a sua espera.

''Você não avisou que viríamos hoje, Hashirama?'', questionou Toka.

''Não.'', respondeu o homem sorrindo.

Caminharam em direção a vila, em seguida para a casa de Mito. Ao chegarem foram atendidos por Hoshi, que sorriu assim que viu o noivo da filha a sua porta.

''Senju Hashirama! - surpresa com a presença do homem. - Porque não disse que viria antes? Teríamos mandado alguém o aguardar.''

''Resolvi fazer uma surpresa, ou algo assim.'', disse Hashirama, sorrindo.

''E conseguiu. Ah, uma pena, só estou eu em casa. Meu marido e meus filhos estão em reunião... Mas entrem, vamos. Não fiquem aí parados.'', disse Hoshi, chamando-os para dentro da casa.

''Senhora, esse é meu irmão Senju Tobirama, e esta minha prima, Senju Toka.'', disse Hashirama.

''Prazer tê-los conosco em nossa casa, senhor e senhora. Uzumaki Hoshi...'' saudou a mulher, curvando-se.

Os dois Senju corresponderam o cumprimento. Hoshi chamou uma das empregadas e ordenou que arrumasse um aposento para cada, rapidamente. Pediu que os convidados aguardassem no jardim.

''Então, como vão as coisas na sua vila?'', perguntou Hoshi ao retornar com uma bandeja com chá e bolinhos.

''Está tudo perfeito senhora. Na verdade, ainda ficará, assim que Mito se mudar para lá.'', disse Hashirama.

Tobirama e Toka entreolharam-se sérios diante as palavras de Hashirama.

''Você sempre tão gentil, Hashirama-sama.'', disse a mulher sorrindo.

''E como todos estão por aqui?'', perguntou Hashirama.

''Arata noivou Arashi a duas semanas. Meu filho irá se casar assim que tomar o lugar de meu marido na liderança.'', respondeu Hoshi.

''Isso é muito bom, senhora.'', respondeu Hashirama.

''E vocês dois, são mudos?'', disse Hoshi, olhando para Tobirama e Toka, arrancando um riso de Hashirama.

''Não senhora, perdão.'', respondeu Tobirama.

''Perdoe-nos, senhora.'', disse Toka.

''Quais suas especialidades em jutsu?'', questionou Hoshi.

''Suiton, senhora. - respondeu Tobirama. - E de minha prima, genjutsu.''

''Interessante... Vocês têm mestres de várias técnicas no seu clã.'', disse a senhora.

''A senhora é ninja também, imagino.'', perguntou Hashirama.

''Não, sou filha do antigo senhor do País do Redemoinho.'', respondeu Hoshi.

Os três ficaram surpresos com a declaração da senhora, que continuou.

''Quando meu pai faleceu, meu irmão mais velho tomou o governo e, em uma demostração de contínua confiança nos Uzumaki, casou-me com Arata. Ele era viúvo a alguns anos e ainda não tinha filhos. Apesar de ter 37 e eu apenas 16 de idade, ele aceitou a proposta em respeito a amizade dele com meu pai. - Hoshi fez pequena pausa tomando chá, continuando em seguida. - Por isso Arashi e Mito são tratados por príncipe e princesa do Turbilhão.''

''Não sei como Hashirama não notou antes que seus cabelos não são ruivos, senhora.'', disse Toka, rindo.

''Arata quis me ensinar ao menos como me defender, mas preferi ficar como estou.'', disse Hoshi, rindo.

Alguns momentos se passaram até que Arata, Arashi e Mito chegaram na casa. Mito e Arashi entraram na casa rindo histericamente, enquanto Arata direcionava-se até a varanda.

''Ora, Hoshi! Porque não me mandou um aviso sobre os visitantes? Bem vindos a nossa casa.'', disse Arata, cumprimentando-os.

''Não quis estragar a surpresa do senhor Senju.'', disse Hoshi, sorrindo.

''Bom vê-lo novamente, senhor.'', respondeu Hashirama.

''Mito! Arashi!'', gritou Arata, antes de se sentar a mesa com os demais.

Hashirama havia retirado o colar para que Mito não sentisse a sua presença. Quando a noiva chegou à varanda, surpreendeu-se com a visita inesperada.

''Princesa Mito...'' cumprimentou o noivo.

''Senju-dono...'' Mito correspondeu o cumprimento.

Hashirama apresentou-lhe Tobirama e Toka, e o fez novamente quando Arashi tornou-se presente.

''Do que estavam rindo, filhos?'', perguntou Hoshi.

''Bobagens... Imai-senpai está perdendo a sanidade, minha mãe.'', disse Arashi segurando o riso.

Imai. Hashirama lembrou-se do nome e do homem. Sentiu ciúmes em pensar que Mito estava a pouco na companhia deste homem. Retirou o colar o bolso e o colocou de volta.

''Ah, então por isso não senti vocês chegando...'', disse Mito sorrindo.

''Como disse a senhora Hoshi, era uma surpresa.'', respondeu o noivo.

A empregada responsável por arrumar os quartos dos visitantes aproximou-se de Hoshi e disse ao seu ouvido que os aposentos estavam prontos para recebê-los. Nisso, a senhora pediu que descansassem até a hora do jantar. Agradecidos com a gentileza da senhora, os três foram cada um para seu correspondente quarto.

Aquela noite passou rápido. Após breve descanso, todos jantaram e conversaram juntos por mais algum tempo, até que voltaram para seus aposentos. Uma tempestade aproximava-se, e o tempo chuvoso e fresco seria favorável para tornar o clima daquela noite bem agradável para se descansar.

**- x -**

Na manhã seguinte, Hoshi ordenou que as empregadas começassem o trabalho que havia sido programado para a semana seguinte, qual a visita dos Senju fora programada. Buscaram o alimento necessário para a festa que antecederia a partida de Mito, arrumaram a casa, enfeitando-a com flores diversas. Penduraram lâmpadas por toda a extensão do jardim para serem acesas a noite. A mulher responsável pela costura das roupas de casamento de Mito, visitou a casa pela manhã, ainda quando os visitantes estavam dormindo para acertar qualquer detalhe com a noiva. Os cozinheiros da festa foram chamados e começaram naquela manhã a preparar o banquete da noite. Os moradores foram comunicados e, em respeito, deixaram enfeites a frente da casa da família. Apesar de estar sendo feito antes da data programada, tudo saiu conforme o esperado.

Os convidados acordaram com a movimentação na casa. Toka fora a primeira a sair de seu quarto, caminhando até a varanda que dava acesso ao jardim. Fora recepcionada por Mito, que cuidava de suas flores.

''Bom dia, princesa.'', cumprimentou Toka ao avistar a princesa.

''Bom dia, senhora... Descansou bem?'', perguntou Mito.

''Sim, bastante. A casa está bem movimentada esta manhã...'', observou a mulher Senju.

''Perdão se isso a incomodou. Minha mãe está preparando o banquete da noite.''

''Não me incomodou, não se preocupe.''

Deram uma pequena pausa na conversa, até que Toka retomou, observando as mulheres pendurando as lâmpadas próximo dali.

''Meu primo é um idiota. Deveria ter avisado da nossa vinda e ter poupado vocês dessa correria.''

''Estava tudo praticamente pronto, apenas aguardando vocês. Fique tranquila.'', disse a princesa, ainda cuidando das flores.

''Você também gosta de plantas, princesa?", questionou Toka, aproximando-se mais de Mito.

''Sim, eu adoro.''

''Que sorte de Hashi encontrar alguém que tenha o mesmo gosto chato dele... Quero dizer... Perdoe-me.'', disse Toka, depois desculpando-se do comentário.

''Tudo bem, senhora.'', respondeu Mito, sorrindo.

''Eu acho que ele gosta muito de você.'', disse Toka, depois de mais uma breve pausa.

''Ele é bastante gentil.'', respondeu Mito, constrangida com o comentário, agora cuidando de uma orquídea.

''Quero dizer que, eu não sei como, mas ele está apaixonado por você, princesa. Sem mesmo conhecê-la bem. Tenho medo que isso o magoe no futuro. Hashirama é realmente muito gentil, mas apesar de toda a força, é até meio ingênuo...'', dizia Toka, até ser interrompida por Mito.

''Toka, eu entendo a preocupação com seu primo. Mas dispenso que insinue alguma ofensa a mim sem me conhecer e saber o que sinto por ele.'', disse Mito, séria, chamando silenciosamente Toka para a varanda, para tomarem café com os demais convidados que acabaram de chegar no local.

''Bom dia, senhores.'', disse Mito, séria, cumprimentando Hashirama e Tobirama.

Hashirama notou a expressão dura da noiva e da prima, e olhou para o irmão. Sem palavras concluíram que Toka havia sido rude com a princesa, mesmo sem saber o motivo.

''Vocês estavam conversando?'', perguntou Tobirama.

''Sim, sua prima é muito gentil, senhor.'', respondeu Mito, ainda séria.

''O que houve, Toka?'', questionou Hashirama, sério.

Sem resposta de Toka, Hashirama olhou para a noiva que respondeu.

''Nada demais, senhor. Ela só está preocupada com o bem estar de quem ela ama.''

Hashirama pediu desculpas a Mito, que fez um gesto de que esquecesse o episódio. O noivo olhou para Toka repreendendo-a pelo comportamento.

''Sabe princesa, você é mais bonita do que dizem por aí. Mais ainda do que meu irmão disse...'', disse Tobirama, rindo.

''Obrigada.'', agradeceu Mito, com seriedade.

Após a refeição, Mito sugeriu que Hashirama levasse o irmão e a prima para conhecerem a vila. Assim o noivo o fez. Caminharam pelo lugar pelo resto da manhã. Almoçaram num restaurante no centro, onde Arashi havia lhe dito que serviam o melhor ramem da vila. Após mais uma breve caminhada, Hashirama pediu a Toka e Tobirama que sentassem para descansar em uma praça já próxima a casa da noiva.

''O que disse à princesa, Toka?'', perguntou Hashirama, irritado.

''Ela mesma disse, nada demais.'', respondeu Toka, virando a cara para o primo.

''Diga logo, Toka!'', Hashirama alterando o tom de voz.

Após instantes, Toka respondeu.

''Eu só não quero que se iluda, Hashi! Ela é muito bonita, poderosa e outras coisas. Mas você se apaixonou por ela em que, dois dias?! Você nem a conhece! E se ela o magoar e não corresponder você? Eu não quero que tenha uma vida infeliz, só isso...'', disse Toka, surgindo lágrimas em seus olhos.

''Eu posso entender sua preocupação, mas não aceito que seja grossa com minha futura esposa, Toka! - disse Hashirama, mais calmo. - Peça desculpas a ela quando retornarmos.''

Os três calaram-se até que Tobirama sugeriu que voltassem para a casa. Ao chegarem, Toka fora para o seu aposento preparar-se para a festa que aconteceria mais tarde. Tobirama sentou ao lado do irmão na escada que dava acesso da varanda ao jardim. Hashirama estava concentrado, pensando nas palavras da prima.

''Hashi, não se preocupe. Toka só está... Preocupada. Não queremos que sofra... Novamente.'', disse Tobirama.

''As coisas mudaram, Tobi. E eu sei que Mito corresponde ao meu sentimento...'', respondeu Hashirama, baixo.

''Assim esperamos, irmão. - Disse Tobirama, levantando-se. - Agora vamos, vou ajudá-lo a se preparar. Tem que estar bem bonito, afinal você é o noivo.'', disse rindo.

Os dois foram para o aposento de Hashirama para que este se arrumasse adequadamente para o banquete. Na falta dos pais, um irmão apoiaria ao outro em ocasiões que a figura paterna e materna mostrava-se necessária.

Tobirama estava satisfeito com a felicidade do irmão, que iria casar-se em breve com uma mulher que amava e aparentemente era correspondido. Esperou muito tempo para que um momento como este acontecesse, a fim de eliminar de uma só vez com as lembranças de um fato triste na vida de Hashirama.

_Seu nome era Saori, uma das gueixas mais belas da capital do País do Fogo. Hashirama, com 20 anos na época, comprou o direito de ser o primeiro homem a deitar-se com ela. Desde os 16 anos, Hashirama, influenciado pelo tio, tomara gosto pelas mulheres artistas. Ainda não havia tido relacionamento com mulher alguma e a oferta por Saori chegara até ele através da proprietária da okiya que a gueixa pertencia. Após a noite com Saori, Hashirama passara a contratar apenas ela quando fosse a capital. Meses depois tomara a coragem de confessar a moça estar apaixonado, propondo-lhe casamento. Saori agradou-se da declaração e passaram a ser mais que cliente e artista, passaram a ser amantes. Algum tempo depois, em uma de suas viagens a capital, Hashirama enviou um mensageiro solicitando Saori naquela noite. O rapaz enviado pelo Senju retornou informando que a gueixa havia sido contratada e estaria com o cliente em um restaurante próximo dali. O homem decidiu ir até o local. Mesmo com ciúmes por sua então amada estar atendendo outros homens, sabia que seu corpo, seu amor, sua paixão pertenciam apenas a ele. Ao menos era o que pensava... Adentrando o local, procurou pela mulher, sem sucesso. Enquanto caminhava de volta para o lugar onde estava hospedado, notou em um beco a movimentação de algumas pessoas. Sentiu de longe o perfume de Saori, e correra para o local, imaginando que a mulher estivesse em perigo. Chocou-se ao ver a gueixa acompanhada de outros dois homens, tentando ocultar-se nas sombras. Os três estavam se divertindo, acariciando-se ali mesmo. Ouviu Saori dizer o quanto desejava os dois ao mesmo tempo, ouviu os homens rirem de suas palavras. Chegou mais perto até que fosse notado pelo pequeno grupo. Saori ao ver Hashirama, gargalhou zombando do jovem e ofereceu para que se juntasse a eles. O Senju nada disse, apenas saiu de volta em direção ao hotel. Ele desesperou-se, amaldiçoou a mulher, destruíra tudo que havia em seu quarto, agrediu a funcionária do lugar quando esta fora verificar o que estava ocorrendo. Após ser repreendido pelo dono do hotel, Hashirama fora até a okiya, a procura de Saori. Esperou até que a mulher retornasse, e quando a viu de longe, tomou a atitude mais coerente e justa para um homem enganado, com coração e estima despedaçados... A matou acertando-lhe o pescoço com uma kunai. Após assistir em silêncio a mulher agonizar, sem conseguir dar uma palavra por socorro, morrendo minutos depois, o homem aproximou-se e retirou sua arma. Saiu do local calmamente, sentindo-se como se tivesse lavado a própria alma. No outro dia, a dona da okiya procurou por ele. Disse que nada relataria as autoridades, já que ele era um homem extremamente poderoso. Mas pediu, em tom de ordem, que financiasse a formação de algumas meninas, contratando-as no futuro e comprando suas virgindades. Antes de se retirar da presença do homem, a senhora recomendou que este fosse mais criterioso nas suas escolhas. 'Elas são treinadas na arte de seduzir, não em lhe ser fiel. Para isso existem as esposas.' Com essas palavras, a senhora se foi. Hashirama cumpriu o tratado até a morte da senhora, meses depois._

_O episódio endureceu o coração de Hashirama. Continuaria a ser generoso para com os seus, mas manteve-se afastado de qualquer contato com mulheres. Raras as vezes em que contratava artistas, eram gueixas de outra okiya, onde a mãe não permitia que as mulheres mantivessem relacionamentos com os clientes. Mas algumas, atraídas pelo famoso ninja daquele país, deitavam-se com ele em segredo. Recusava educadamente todas as propostas de casamento que recebia, e tornou-se tímido e distraído para a presença feminina. Tobirama fazia todo o possível para que este se aproximasse das garotas da vila, mas Hashirama negava qualquer convite das mesmas e os presentes que recebia. Toka aprovou o afastamento de Hashirama de qualquer sentimento, até que este estivesse totalmente curado de suas feridas. Com o passar do tempo, o irmão deixou de insistir para que Hashirama voltasse a ter uma vida social, e tornou-se um distraído aos seus olhos. Toka não sabia se Hashirama havia se recuperado do episódio, já que ele nunca mais confidenciou algo a ela. Hashirama dedicou-se as batalhas de seu clã, e posteriormente, à formação da Vila da Folha._

**- x -**

**Bom, demorei a escrever esse capítulo. Até estou achando ele meio chato, mas enfim. Serviu para mostrar Mito como renovação para Hashirama, que fora um dia abatido por um VADIA INGRATA HIAUHAIUHAIUHAIUAH. T_T' BTW, quero entrar logo no trecho Hashi x Mito x Mada. REVIEWS aí, galerë. Cya!**


	7. Imai

A decoração na casa estava impecável. O banquete posto a mesa parecia delicioso aos olhos. Os visitantes chegaram antes dos anfitriões a sala de jantar. Conversaram brevemente; Hashirama relembrou Toka sobre o pedido de desculpas que devia à princesa Uzumaki. Tobirama brincou dizendo que queria uma esposa Uzumaki também, se era para ser tão bem recebido. Arashi chegou até o local, cumprimentando-os. Trazia consigo uma caixa de madeira onde simbolicamente seriam depositadas moedas que comprariam o saque para a comemoração. Arata chegara pouco depois, trazendo Mito. Dessa vez a princesa conseguira impressionar não somente o noivo com sua beleza e elegância, mas também Tobirama e Toka. Trazia consigo uma bolsa de tecido que possivelmente continha o presente para Hashirama. Hoshi chegara pouco tempo depois e enfim Arata convidou a todos para se sentarem. Arashi entregou a caixinha de madeira ao pai, que depositou uma boa quantia de moedas, e em seguida para Hashirama, que fizera o mesmo. Mito entregou ao noivo um pacote de tecido branco com o símbolo dos Uzumaki e Senju bordados lado a lado. Nele continha uma saia, presente dado ao noivo como prova de fidelidade no casamento. Uma empregada tomou a caixa de madeira com moedas e em troca outras trouxeram garrafas de saque. O dia de sorte escolhido para o ritual cabia entre aquela semana e a próxima, por isso Hashirama decidira adiantar-se na sua visita. Para finalizar o rito, todos serviram-se, trocando entre si os alimentos. Mais uma noite animada para Hashirama, sendo acolhedora agora para os seus. Após horas de comemoração, Arata chamou todos até a sala principal. Foi até um baú de madeira com o símbolo dos Uzumaki talhado e retirou dele um grande pergaminho. Entregou-o a Hashirama, explicando que nele havia maior parte dos selos da família e outros secretos, usados apenas pelo alto escalão Uzumaki. Hashirama agradeceu o presente, jurando fidelidade ao segredo e a confiança de Arata e todos os Uzumaki. Tobirama e Toka alegraram-se com a demostração de confiança por parte daquela família com Hashirama. Depois do momento solene, a comemoração chegava ao fim. Arata aproximou-se de Hashirama informando-o que mais tarde a filha o esperaria no jardim para ser cortejada. O ainda líder convidou os demais para irem à casa da noiva de Arashi, enquanto Hashirama e Mito conversavam. Antes de sair, Toka aproximou-se de Mito, chamando-a para um canto da sala.

''Princesa, quero pedir-lhe desculpas pelo ocorrido na manhã.''

''Ele pediu que o fizesse isso, não é?'', perguntou Mito, olhando para o noivo que conversava com seu pai.

''Ah... Sim. Ele ordenou que eu o fizesse.''

''Acha mesmo que irei magoá-lo?'', questionou Mito, séria.

''Não sei, mas eu não quero que aconteça.''

''Você gosta bastante dele, como um irmão... Então entendo sua preocupação.''

''É que... Ele já se magoou muito uma vez. Não diga a ele que eu contei. - pediu Toka, com tom de voz muito baixo. - Faça-o feliz, é o suficiente para Tobirama e eu.'', concluiu, saindo, juntando-se aos demais.

'Já se magoou uma vez, já amou antes outra mulher...', pensou Mito. Será que o noivo havia conseguido superar a antiga paixão, ou ela teria que conviver com este fantasma? Tudo que sentia da parte do noivo era sincero, mas tinha medo que algo permanecesse omitido nele. Mais tarde quando fossem conversar, perguntaria.

**- x - **

Mito estava observando sua nova tulipa quando avistou o noivo. Ao chegar no jardim, Hashirama encostou suavemente sua mão à dela e aproximou-se de seu ouvido.

''Não sabe o quanto estava ansioso para vê-la, minha flor.'', disse Hashirama, sussurrando ao ouvido da noiva.

''Eu também, Hashirama...'', Mito sorriu timidamente.

''Está bem? Ainda não tive a oportunidade de lhe perguntar desde que retornei.'', perguntou o homem.

''Estou ótima. Apenas nervosa com a ocasião. Mas deve ser normal, não é...'', riu Mito.

''Também estou me sentindo assim.'', o noivo riu de volta.

''Como vão as coisas em Konoha?'', questionou Mito.

''Falta sua presença ao meu lado para atingir a perfeição...'', respondeu Hashirama timidamente.

''Hashi... Estou falando sério.'', gargalhou a noiva.

''Eu também estou... Mas se quer saber de política, estamos todos em perfeita harmonia.'', respondeu Hashirama, rindo.

''Certo... E... - Mito pensou por algum instante sobre o que perguntar, tentando desviar de sua vontade de questionar sobre o que Toka lhe dissera mais cedo. - Você está feliz?''

''Sim, muito. - Hashirama sentiu que Mito queria falar-lhe algo, mas estava evitando entrar no assunto. - Minha flor, algo lhe aflige?''

Depois de breve pausa, Mito tomara coragem de perguntar.

''Quem é esta, Hashirama... Que você amou ou ainda ama...?'', perguntou Mito em voz baixa, fitando o firmamento.

''... Minha prima lhe disse algo?'', perguntou o noivo, sério.

''Só me disse que não queria que você se magoasse novamente...'' respondeu Mito.

''Ela está morta.'', respondeu o Senju, virando-se e indo em direção a casa.

''Está fugindo de mim como foge do que ainda sente por ela, Hashirama?'', disse Mito mais alto, para que o noivo escutasse.

Hashirama parou ao escutar as palavras de Mito. A muito tempo não falava diretamente sobre Saori e todo o ressentimento pelo acontecido retornara ao seu coração.

''Está com raiva porque não pode tê-la... Não irei atrapalhar-lhe, senhor. Falarei com meu pai agora mesmo.'', concluiu Mito, indo para a casa em passos mais rápidos.

Ao passar ao lado de Hashirama, este a pegou rapidamente pelo braço, trazendo-a pra si bruscamente. Mito sentiu todo ódio e todo ressentimento que havia no coração do noivo. Soltou-se dele, e fora para dentro da casa, em silêncio. Hashirama permanecera no mesmo local. Aquela mulher, quem ele mesmo tirou a vida, depois de tantos anos, não iria manchar sua vida com Mito. Depois de algum tempo pensando, correu a procura da noiva. Caminhou pela casa, silenciosamente, procurando por ela. Hashirama pensou e veio-lhe a memória o monte onde Mito e ele haviam estado juntos da última vez. Correu até lá e não a encontrou. Andou até mais próximo do limite e avistou Mito caminhando calmamente pela areia. Pulou até a costa, e correu rapidamente até a noiva. Sentindo a presença do Senju, Mito parou a caminhada.

''Mito!'', gritou o noivo, aproximando-se mais da princesa.

''O que quer agora, senhor?'', questionou a noiva, quando Hashirama parou atrás dela.

''Por favor, escute o que tenho a lhe dizer.'', pediu Hashirama ofegante.

''Nada mais importa. Vá para casa repousar.'', ordenou Mito, séria, retomando a caminhada.

''Por favor, me dê algum tempo e me ouça...'' suplicou Hashirama.

Mito virou-se em silêncio. Olhou séria para o noivo como se dando-lhe permissão para falar.

''Mito, o que aconteceu foi a muitos anos. Nada mais existe em mim que me leve ao passado. Por favor, não... Me deixe.''

''Porque tanto ódio...?'', perguntou Mito, ainda séria.

Hashirama respirou fundo, fechou os olhos por algum instante, escolhendo as palavras.

''Desde o acontecido, nunca mais... Pensei ou falei sobre. É uma lembrança extremamente desagradável... Talvez por isso... Senti todo o rancor vir até meu coração.''

''Sinto muito por isso. Boa noite, Senju-dono.'', disse Mito, sumindo daquele local. Usara uma habilidade ninja para que o noivo não a seguisse mais.

Hashirama voltou para a casa, em passos lentos, pensando sobre o ocorrido. Culpou Toka por falar o que não devia, mas concluiu que a culpa era dele. Deixou que todo sentimento ruim em relação ao ocorrido tomasse o lugar da tranquilidade que sentia ao lado de Mito. Magoou a noiva, e tinha certeza agora que esta o amava realmente.

Chegando na casa, notou que a família de Mito e os seus não haviam retornado, e decidiu ir até o quarto da noiva para mais uma vez tentar falar-lhe. Entrou silenciosamente, e encontrou Mito dormindo. Sentou no chão ao seu lado, aproximando-se da mulher. A princesa abriu os olhos e no mesmo momento, Hashirama fora surpreendido por alguém que impunha uma kunai em suas costas.

''O que quer aqui, Senju Hashirama?'', perguntou Mito, séria, atrás dele.

''Um clone...'', Hashirama observou, ainda sentado, o clone da noiva desaparecer a sua frente.

Mito baixou a guarda. Hashirama levantou-se e pôs-se frente a mulher. Tentou tocar uma de suas mãos, mas a princesa negou.

''Sua prima tem razão... Tão pouco tempo, e já diz estar apaixonado por mim.'', disse Mito, séria.

''Ela não sabe o que diz, Mito. Por favor, me ouça.'', pediu Hashirama.

''AAAAAAAHHHH! - Mito gritou, olhando para o teto. - Eu devo merecer isso... Diga logo, homem!''

Hashirama deu uma pequena pausa antes de começar a dizer.

''Ela era uma gueixa da capital. Foi a primeira mulher que tive contato. Pouco tempo depois de conhecê-la me vi apaixonado por ela. Logicamente não fui correspondido. Depois de tantas noites e tantos presentes que dei a ela... Achei realmente que ela me amasse... Deveria ter aberto o véu da ingenuidade que cobria meus olhos, mas eu era muito jovem...- Hashirama deu uma pausa, olhando para o chão. - Eu a surpreendi com outros homens numa noite e então, vi tudo como se desfazendo aos meus olhos. Fiquei louco e no fim da noite...'', Hashirama parou, respirando ofegante.

''E então o que?'', perguntou Mito, impaciente.

''Eu a matei.'', concluiu Hashirama, sentando-se numa cadeira.

''Você a matou? É o que veio fazer comigo agora!?'', disse Mito, puxando de volta a kunai.

''Mito, se disser pra mim agora que não a terei jamais, lance suas palavras junto a sua arma. De nada mais me servirá viver...'', Hashirama respondeu, com os olhos lacrimejando.

''Não seja dramático! Querendo ou não, eu me casarei com você, não é?'', Mito disse irritada.

''De que me serve tê-la ao meu lado e não ter sua confiança? - disse Hashirama, limpando os olhos e levantando-se, indo em direção a noiva. - Eu não sei o que está sentindo, mas jamais quis magoa-la.'', concluiu.

''Quer saber como é ser traído pelo passado de quem ama?'', perguntou Mito, baixando a voz.

Hashirama assentiu que sim, mesmo sem saber exatamente sobre o que a noiva dizia. Mito puxou-o pela mão em direção a sua cama. Pediu a Hashirama que se sentasse, e este a obedeceu. Mito retirou os decalques de seu cabelo, soltando-o em seguida. Soltou o obi lentamente, olhando para o noivo. Começou a retirar as camadas de seu quimono, e antes que terminasse de retirar as faixas que cobriam os seios e o quadril, Hashirama segurou suas mãos pedindo para parar com aquilo. Mito soltou-se bruscamente de Hashirama, e segundos depois, revelou o corpo nu ao homem. Ele tentou não observar cada detalhe do corpo de Mito, mas pareceu impossível. Mito deitou o homem, retirou cada uma de suas peças de roupa e em seguida, deitou-se sobre ele. Ele virou-se rapidamente, mudando a posição, agora para cima da noiva. Perguntou o porque daquilo, ela respondeu puxando a cabeça de Hashirama, beijando-o. Ele correspondeu a princesa, que agora buscou as mãos do noivo para seu corpo. Ele respirou forte e aceitou as ordens silenciosas da princesa. Após alguns minutos entre beijos e carícias, Mito posicionou-se para que Hashirama enfim a tomasse. Ele ainda tentou recusar, mas já era tarde. Após cerca de uma hora com a noiva, Hashirama deitou-se ao lado dela, exausto com o clímax que haviam atingido.

''Porque isso, Mito?'', questionou Hashirama.

''Pra você entender minha mágoa.'', respondeu Mito, levantando-se e passando a mão suavemente sobre o lado do lençol onde permaneceu deitada.

Hashirama observou o que Mito fazia até entender o que a princesa quis dizer. O lençol permaneceu limpo, mostrando que Mito já não era virgem. 'Ela já havia sido de outro antes...', pensou enquanto sentia o coração amargurar-se aos poucos, seguindo os batimentos fortes. Olhou para a princesa, que o fitava seriamente. Mito levantou-se e vestiu seu robe. Caminhou até a porta do quarto, abrindo-a.

''Agora estamos entendidos. Boa noite, senhor.'', disse Mito.

Hashirama vestiu suas roupas rapidamente e saiu sem dizer nada a noiva. Ao chegar em seu aposento, deitou-se e pôs-se a pensar sobre quem poderia ser o homem no passado de Mito. Concluiu que o que sentia agora era o mesmo que ela sentia, em relação a sua história com Saori.

_____Quando Mito completou 12 anos de idade, já conhecia todos os selos da família, inclusive os secretos. Por ordem do pai, a princesa dedicaria-se também, além do treinamento padrão, a praticar taijutsu, aproveitando de sua força física. Uzumaki Imai, mestre em taijutsu treinaria a princesa. Quatro anos depois, Mito tornara-se mestre na habilidade e, aos olhos do professor, a mais bela mulher da vila. Algo além do respeito entre professor e aluna começara a surgir, e algum tempo depois notaram que o sentimento que cultivavam era recíproco. Em uma noite, ____depois de uma festa de recepção aos soldados que retornavam de uma batalha no sul, Imai viu a aluna sair sozinha em direção a praia. Seguiu discretamente a garota até que a encontrou, caminhando na areia. Foi até ela e, quando os dois se aproximaram, Mito sorriu para Imai, que retribuiu com outro sorriso. Os dois, silenciosamente, aproximaram-se mais e deram um beijo. A partir dali estaria marcado o início do secreto romance entre Imai e Mito. Meses passaram-se até que Mito decidira entregar-se ao amado. Este resistiu à oferta da princesa pois ela era apenas 16 de idade e ele 30, mas acabou cedendo devido sua insistência e ao amor que sentia pela garota, tornando-se completamente um do outro._

_________ Para infelicidade de Mito, Imai mostrou-se com o tempo um homem possessivo e obcecado pela garota. Brigava sem motivo aparente, por ciúmes. Chegara a agredir alguns dos seus por terem, ao seu ver, observando de maneira pouco respeitosa a princesa. Repreendia constantemente a garota por não lhe oferecer mais atenção. As brigas e confusões causadas por Imai fizeram que Mito desse um basta no caso entre eles, pois não suportaria mais nenhum momento de constrangimento causado pelo comportamento dele, e a decepção era crescente a cada dia. Imai, não aceitando a decisão da amada, procurou Arata, seu antigo professor, para propor casamento a Mito. Arata recusou de pronto; 'Cheguei a cogitar um matrimônio entre vocês, pois sempre fora prestativo e atencioso com minha filha, mas as coisas mudaram pelo que vejo. Você está desonrando o nome de Mito com toda essa arruaça infundada, desrespeitando-a duplamente, sendo você professor dela. Logo não posso permitir que se casem.' ________Com as palavras do líder, Imai revoltou-se por não ter o consentimento para o casamento, e por Mito ter seguido as ordens do pai de não mais continuar tendo-o como professor e por ela, por vontade própria, nunca mais tê-lo procurado. _

___________________________________A__________________pesar da decepção com o antigo aluno, Arata não poderia deixar de reconhecer sua capacidade e a_lgum tempo depois, a fim de evitar mais problemas de Imai com outros alunos, concedeu a ele o cargo de receptor de missões, ordenando que se dedicasse totalmente ao trabalho, deixando de ensinar. Nomeou-o como um dos conselheiros da vila e comandante nas batalhas. Das raras vezes que Imai e Mito encontravam-se, ele aproveitava-se da oportunidade para elogiá-la e dizer o quanto ainda era apaixonado, mas era ignorado pela princesa, que retribuía com o silêncio.

_________________Não fora fácil, mas Mito conseguiu eliminar todo o sentimento pelo homem. Toda a decepção que tivera e as amargas lembranças de Imai deram forças a ela para que deixasse o romance no passado. Quando Mito completou 19 anos, Arata decidiu que encontraria um marido para a filha, pois esta já estava na idade de se casar. Algumas semanas depois, Senju Hashirama enviara um comunicado avisando sobre sua visita._

**_Gostaram? Sim? Não? REVIEWS! :)_**


	8. Perdão

**__****Não possuo direitos sobre Naruto, de _Masashi Kishimoto__._**

**- x -**

Os dias seguintes que antecederam a viagem de volta para Konoha foram sufocantes para Hashirama e Mito. Os dois mantiveram-se afastados e nenhum momento fora cedido por Arata pra que ambos ficassem a sós por alguns minutos. O líder Uzumaki manteve Hashirama ocupado, explicando-lhe sobre o conteúdo do pergaminho que o Senju recebera. Viajaram para o norte do país a fim de que Arata demonstrasse a técnica que selava bijuus. Treinaram algumas das invocações de armas e maldições, quais Hashirama fora bem sucedido, surpreendendo o pai de Mito.

Ao tempo que os homens mantiveram-se ocupados, Mito terminara de armazenar os pertences que levaria para o novo lar. Com ajuda de Hoshi, Keiko e Toka, organizou suas roupas, sapatos, jóias, documentos, entre outros. Toka lembrou que ela não usaria mais o uniforme de sua vila natal, mas o de Konoha, assim como o protetor de testa. E que não se preocupasse em levar tantas roupas, já que era certo que Hashirama providenciaria muitas outras novas. Keiko, que desde o primeiro momento que vira Toka não gostou da mulher Senju, retribuiu a recomendação dizendo que era certo também que Hashirama não teria condições de comprar tecidos tão finos quanto os dos trajes da princesa. Algumas outras ferpas foram trocadas entre Keiko e Toka, até que Mito interveio, pedindo para que elas a deixassem sozinha com sua mãe. Toka saiu na mesma hora, fechando a cara. Keiko compreendeu seu erro e saíra logo em seguida. Passado algum tempo, notando que ninguém estaria próximo do quarto onde estavam, Hoshi começara a conversar com Mito.

''Minha querida, precisamos conversar antes de seu casamento. Não sei se teremos tempo em Konoha, então deixe-me começar...'', disse Hoshi.

Mito já tinha uma breve ideia do que a mãe diria, mas assentiu silenciosamente, em respeito a senhora.

''Primeiro, no dia de seu casamento, porte-se elegante, sorridente e educada, principalmente educada, para com seus convidados e seu noivo... - Hoshi guardou uma caixa com jóias em um dos baús. - Não deixe nenhum detalhe estragar sua imagem, você é uma princesa, não se esqueça. - Agora Hoshi começara a dobrar algumas roupas. - Respeite os costumes de seu futuro marido, você será parte da família dele.''

''Vá ao ponto que quer chegar mãe...'', disse Mito, calmamente, notando que a mãe estava ansiosa por outro assunto.

''Não dá pra esconder nada de você... - Hoshi deixou o tecido que dobrava e sentou-se na cama, puxando a filha para se sentar ao seu lado. - Bom... Você deve manter seu corpo coberto durante não somente a primeira, mas todas as noites que for solicitada por seu marido. Não exponha satisfação, nem se queixe de algo. Deixe um lenço vermelho, que eu entregarei para você logo mais, posto perto da cabeceira dele, indicando os dias de sua regra. Retire quando terminar... - Hoshi tentou lembrar-se de algum detalhe. - E também... Ah, sim. Mostre-se sempre bem arrumada, prestativa e alegre. Assim seu marido não desviará seus olhos para fora de casa. Bom, acho que é só por enquanto.'', completou Hoshi.

''Sim, senhora.'', Mito concordou e sorriu para a mãe.

''Outra coisa. Ame seu marido e aceite o amor que ele lhe oferecer. Somente do amor nascem as mais belas flores, canções e poesias. Faça sua vida cheia de amor, assim como sempre fora conosco.'', disse Hoshi.

Amor. O que sentia por Hashirama poderia seguramente ser classificado dessa maneira, assim como ela sabia que era recíproco. Mas toda aquela mágoa que sentira vindo do noivo na noite passada e a doce vingança com a qual retribuiu; o que trariam para sua vida e de seu marido? Mito viu que não poderia julgá-lo, pois sentia-se da mesma maneira ao lembrar de Imai. Mas Hashirama pensaria da mesma forma? Diversas questões pairavam na mente da princesa, deixando-a angustiada.

**- x -**

O Sol mostrava seus últimos raios de luz. A noite chegaria logo e esta seria a última de Mito em sua vila. Na manhã seguinte viajaria com o noivo e os seus para Konoha. Um lugar novo, desconhecido, abrigando antigos aliados e amigos, e novos companheiros, até então tidos como inimigos. Passou a noite com os primos Keiko e Kotone e o irmão Arashi, bebendo e conversando; hora Mito mostrando-se alegre pelo momento, hora chorosa pela partida. Hashirama, Tobirama e Toka haviam saído para um último passeio pela vila. Ao retornarem para a casa, Arashi os convidou a participar da pequena comemoração, contrariando Mito, que por fim, aceitou a decisão do irmão. Mais algum tempo se passou até que, tarde da noite, alguém batera a porta. Hoshi fora atender e surpreendeu-se com o visitante.

''Imai, meu menino! A quanto tempo não o vejo...'' disse Hoshi, abraçando o homem.

''Senhora, é um prazer revê-la. Está bela como sempre fora.'', elogiou Imai.

''Obrigada... - Hoshi sorriu. - Venha! Meus filhos estão na outra sala.'', Hoshi puxou Imai pela mão, levando-o até o cômodo onde estavam Mito e os outros.

''Senhora, eu só vim falar com Arat-...'', dizia Imai, até ser interrompido por Hoshi.

''Arata está ocupado agora. Fique com os de sua idade até ele poder atendê-lo.'', disse Hoshi, abrindo a porta do cômodo.

''Mas não sou mais aquele menino, senhora...'', disse Imai, ganhando um sorrido de Hoshi em troca.

''Arashi, mais um convidado. - Hoshi deu lugar ao homem. - Imai veio falar com Arata, mas ele está ocupado. Até ele ficar livre, receba-o.''

''Imai-senpai. Junte-se a nós! - gritou Arashi, aparentemente alterado pela bebida, levantando-se e indo em direção ao homem. - Venha, vamos beber um pouco, haha.''

''Arashi-sama, não precis-... - Fora interrompido por Tobirama que entregou-lhe um copo cheio. - Eu não posso beber em serviço, senhor.'', entregando o copo de volta a Tobirama.

''Serviço a essa hora, senpai? - Arashi tomou o copo de Tobirama e deu a Imai de volta. - Beba, é um ordem, meu amigo.''

''Senhor, eu...'' Imai fora interrompido agora por Mito.

''Se eu pedir para beber, você bebe, sensei?'', disse Mito, olhando diretamente em seus olhos, séria.

''Princesa... - Imai surpreendeu-se com Mito dirigindo-lhe a palavra. - Se for a senhora a pedir, beberei.''

''Arashi desconhece o poder da persuasão. haha.'', disse Mito, rindo.

''Não é verdade... Eu, haha, só não sou tão belo aos olhos do senpai...'', disse Arashi.

''Arashi! Chega!'', pediu Keiko, puxando seu noivo para seu lado.

Todos estavam claramente alterados pela bebida. Keiko era a única que encontrava-se em consciência, fora Imai que acabara de chegar. Tobirama e Arashi conversavam alegremente, contando e rindo de suas piadas impróprias. Mito manteve-se em silêncio após suas palavras à Imai. Toka, completamente alterada, elogiava Imai por sua beleza a toda oportunidade que tinha. Imai, constrangido, desviava o assunto, dirigindo-se aos demais.

''Imai-senpai, não há nada demais em receber elogios de uma mulher tão bela... - Arashi olhava para a irmã e a noiva, mostrando seu cinismo ao falar de Toka. - quanto a senhora Senju.''

''Já pensou em se casar, amigo?'', perguntou Tobirama à Imai.

Imai olhou para Mito, que sentiu todo seu desejo e paixão vindo enfurecidos por parte do homem. Antes que mais alguma questão fosse feita, ou que Imai fosse rude com os demais, Mito tomou a palavra.

''E você, Tobirama-san, quando terei o prazer de conhecer sua futura esposa?'', perguntou Mito, rindo.

''Daqui uns 20 anos, quem sabe... haha.'', respondeu Tobirama.

Arata entrou no cômodo, chamando por Imai. Os dois homens saíram para conversar, deixando o pequeno grupo.

Quando a reunião enfim terminara, Arashi acompanhou Keiko e Kotone até a casa em que viviam. Tobirama fora diretamente para seu aposento, assim como Toka, que fora levada por Hashirama até seu quarto, pois mal conseguia caminhar. Mito fora para seu aposento, e ao se aproximar, notou um chakra familiar. Ao entrar encontrou Imai, sentado em sua poltrona.

''O que faz aqui, Imai?'', perguntou Mito, mostrando-se irritada com a presença do homem.

''Apenas agradecer.'', respondeu Imai, levantando-se.

''A que?'', perguntou Mito, novamente.

''Por ter me amado e me respeitado, mesmo enquanto eu lhe trazia desgostos.'', respondeu Imai, sério.

''Eu não guardo mágoas nem penso no passado. Agora retire-se daqui.'', disse Mito, virando-se para sua cômoda.

''Eu quero que seja feliz, Mito. - Imai puxou Mito pelo braço delicadamente, virando a mulher para si. - Eu não pude oferecer-lhe nada, por isso peço perdão. Me perdoe enfim antes que se vá para longe.''

''Não tenho nada a perdoar. Você é um bom homem, precisa apenas criar juízo e domar seus instintos.'', disse Mito, soltando-se de Imai.

''Se hoje eu fosse esse quem você confiaria novamente, voltaria para mim?'', perguntou Imai, sério.

''Hoje eu amo outro homem. E mesmo quando não o conhecia, nunca tive vontade de ter você comigo novamente. O amor nasce repentino, mas padece quando não é bem cuidado.'', respondeu Mito.

''Uma última vez, Mito...'', Imai passou o braço pela cintura de Mito, puxando-a para si.

Imai beijou a mulher, que não correspondeu o carinho. Vencido pela frieza e desinteresse de Mito, Imai a soltou e afastou-se, indo até a porta que dava acesso ao jardim. Olhou para fora, como se chamando por alguém. Eis que então entrou outra pessoa no quarto.

''Hashir-... O que faz aqui também?'', perguntou Mito, extremamente irritada.

''Bom, vou deixá-los.'', Imai disse, saindo pela porta, deixando um último olhar e sorriso para a princesa.

''O que está havendo?'', perguntou Mito à Hashirama, mostrando-se nervosa e trêmula.

''Devo começar do início?'', disse Hashirama, sério.

Mito respondeu com o silêncio. Sentou-se em sua poltrona e, esfregando os olhos, tentou conter sua fúria.

''Na viagem que fiz com seu pai para o norte do país, Imai-san estava presente. Eu havia notado na reunião o quanto ele ficou enfurecido com a ideia de que eu seria seu marido, e com ajuda desse colar, pude sentir durante a viagem o quanto ele guardava rancor por minha pessoa. - Hashirama ajoelhou-se na frente de Mito. - Eu não exitei e fui questioná-lo educadamente o porque de tanta hostilidade. Ele reagiu mal, naturalmente, mas depois de algum tempo ele confessou que a ama. Eu fiquei um pouco surpreso, mas não muito. Me mantive paciente e... Perguntei se havia acontecido algo entre vocês. - Mito levantou a cabeça e olhou para o lado, fugindo do rosto de Hashirama. - Ele pensou por alguns instantes e senti vindo dele algo como... Preocupação... E ele negou. - Mito virou-se rapidamente para Hashirama, surpresa. - Só alguém que realmente ama outra pessoa é capaz de não querer que algo a prejudique. Eu lhe mostrei o colar que me deu, e creio que na hora ele entendeu que eu não estava fazendo perguntas em vão. - Mito sentiu o coração bater acelerado. - Ele me disse que jamais quis prejudicá-la e que não permitiria que alguém o fizesse. Eu tive certeza naquele momento que ele era o homem no seu passado. Ele negou que mantiveram um romance com medo que eu desfizesse o casamento, manchando sua honra. - fora interrompido momentaneamente por Mito, que levantou-se da poltrona, caminhando para a janela. - Eu disse que não era necessário preocupar-se com isso, pois jamais a deixaria por motivo algum. Ele começou a chorar, algo que não vejo em vão, pois ele sentiu-se aliviado. Ele me pediu perdão pelo rancor e eu agradeci pelo zelo que ele tem para com sua pessoa. - Os olhos de Mito começaram a lacrimejar. - Eu o encontrei na vila enquanto caminhava com Tobi e Toka, e pedi para que ele, discretamente, viesse até aqui. Sugeri que no fim da noite viesse ao seu encontro a fim de testá-la. Não que eu duvide de seus sentimentos, mas para que conhecesse como eu agiria no seu lugar. - Mito mostrou outra expressão de surpresa. - Foi duro ver outro homem abraçando-lhe e tentando lhe beijar. Sei que é assim que deve ter imaginado a mim na companhia de Saori; esse era o nome da mulher. Mas você reagiu como eu reagiria se hoje ela estivesse tentando se aproximar de mim. - Hashirama aproximou-se da noiva, tocando seu rosto, limpando suas lágrimas. - Apesar das mágoas, eu só amo a você; é você quem eu quero hoje e sempre; até depois de minha morte eu a amarei. Então me perdoe por ter reagido mal ontem. Mas queria que entendesse que meu amor por você é verdadeiro.'', concluiu Hashirama.

''(...) - Mito tentou falar, mas a garganta estava apertada. - Eu... Não creio que... Fez isso... - Mito respirou fundo. - Eu jamais deixaria você, por outra pessoa.''

''Eu sei, só queria que soubesse que penso o mesmo.'', Hashirama disse, enquanto acariciava os cabelos da mulher.

''Mas... O que fiz... Eu... Manchei minha honra de qualquer forma... Ontem...'', Mito chorava compulsivamente.

''Não tem importância, minha flor. - Hashirama a abraçou, envolvendo seus braços na noiva. - Eu me senti mal em saber que você já havia sido de outro homem, lógico. Mas quem sou eu para julgar as atitudes de um apaixonado? - Hashirama a apertou mais. - E apesar da situação, não foi desagradável estar com você.''

''Me perdoe...'', disse Mito, com a voz fraca.

''Seria hipocrisia se eu dissesse que nada tenho a perdoar... Ambos precisamos ser perdoados. - Hashirama soltou um dos braços e segurou suavemente o queixo de Mito. - Mas antes preciso agradecer pelo bem que me fez. Fui um homem submisso à mágoa por anos, e você me resgatou.'', Hashirama disse, em seguida beijou Mito.

''Como pode duas pessoas que mal se conhecem dizerem que amam um ao outro? - Mito suspirou. - Eu poderia ter medo do futuro e pensar que isso seria precipitado mas... Eu sei que você me ama, de verdade. E eu a você. - Mito voltou a chorar. - Como é possível?''

''Você e eu precisamos passar por experiencias ruins para darmos valor a nós mesmos. Nada é por acaso. Um dia eu encontraria meu eterno amor, e esse momento chegou. É você, Mito! É você!''

''Eu te amo, Senju Hashirama. Seu idiota romântico.'', Mito abriu um sorriso entre as lágrimas.

''Minha flor! Minha rosa vermelha...'', Hashirama disse, voltando a beijar a noiva.

**- x - **

A manhã da partida chegara. Mito despediu-se dos cidadãos da vila enquanto caminhava em direção ao porto. Os moradores jogavam-lhe e ofereciam-lhe flores diversas. Hashirama seguia ao seu lado, recebendo também o carinho do povo. Tobirama e Toka seguiam o casal, junto aos Uzumaki que se mudariam para a nova vila. Ao chegar no porto, a despedida de Mito com sua família fora imensamente emocionante.

''Pai, mãe, Arashi...'', disse Mito abraçando os três juntamente.

''Não se preocupe, irmã. Nos veremos daqui um tempo no seu casamento.'', disse Arashi, chorando.

''Minha princesa! Sentirei tantas saudades...'', disse Hoshi, emocionada.

''Mito, eu sei que será capaz de governar ao lado de Hashirama. Ajude-o a alcançar a paz que você também sonhou, desde menina. Menina, você ainda é uma menina...'', Arata segurou o pesar de estar afastando-se da filha.

''Mito!'', uma voz aproximava-se, gritando pela princesa.

''Achei que não viriam.'', Mito abraçou a prima Keiko, chorando.

''Lógico que viria, baka! Eu lhe amo tanto, tanto! Eu vou sofrer muito sem você por perto!'', disse Keiko, chorando.

''Vou escrever toda semana!'', disse Mito à prima, agora indo para o lado de Kotone.

''Mito, eu também lhe amo muito... Cuide-se bem.'', disse Kotone, abraçando a prima.

''Vou me cuidar sim, pode deixar.'', Mito respondeu.

''Temos que ir, senhores.'', o capitão do navio chamou pelos viajantes.

''Nos veremos em breve. Manterei vocês informados de tudo, não se preocupem.'', disse Hashirama à família de Mito.

Terminando a despedida, Mito e os Senju, juntamente aos Uzumaki enviados por Arata à Konoha, entraram no navio de volta à vila de Hashirama. Antes de colocar os pés para dentro, Mito deu um último olhar para trás, notando que estava sendo observada por alguém conhecido que não estava ali a pouco. Viu Imai de longe, sorrindo entre lágrimas. Mito correspondeu com um sorriso aberto, mostrando gratidão. Mandou-lhe um beijo discretamente e ele assentiu positivamente, como se enviando outro de volta.

O navio partiu. Seriam horas de viagem até o País de Fogo. Hashirama manteve-se ao lado da noiva durante toda a viagem. Tobirama e Toka entreolhavam-se e, diferente de como mantiveram-se durante a viagem de ida, cultivaram entre si a certeza que Hashirama seria feliz ao lado da futura esposa.

**- x - **

**Fim de mais um capítulo! Own, tão bonitinho HashiMito, mas FINALMENTE terminei esse lero-lero entre eles antes de começar a colocar o Madara no meio da situação. RIARIARIARIARIAR. Gostaram? REVIEWS! :)**


	9. Primeiro Encontro

******__****Não possuo direitos sobre Naruto, de _Masashi Kishimoto__._**

**- x -**

A viagem até o País do Fogo tomara todo o dia, seguido o trajeto até Konoha que levara as horas da noite. Os viajantes chegaram à vila pouco antes do amanhecer. Os Uzumaki enviados por Arata seriam conduzidos por Tobirama até o complexo onde residiriam. Mito e Hashirama despediram-se destes ainda no portão da vila, e seguiram para a residência do líder Senju.

O casal caminhou para um pouco mais distante do centro da vila, atravessando por um caminho dentre um bosque. Mito conseguia sentir a energia da vegetação, e pareceu óbvio que fora Hashirama quem dera vida àquelas árvores. Um pouco adiante, a princesa pode avistar um enorme muro de pedras. Alguns passos a frente, pôde notar que este cercava uma grande construção em madeira.

''Espero que goste...'', disse Hashirama, quando os dois atravessaram o grande portão.

Moldada à típica arquitetura daquela época, a casa em madeira de dois andares fora construída no centro do terreno cercado pela pequena muralha em pedra. À sua frente ornava-se um extenso jardim, florido com diversas espécies de plantas. Cerejeiras cercavam as laterais da casa, realçadas pelo tom escuro da madeira. Cinco degraus largos levavam à varanda que estendia-se por toda a frente e os lados. A porta fora pintada em vermelho, assim como o conjunto de grandes janelas. Grandes colunas lisas sustentavam a varanda e o telhado. Mito desviou de pequenas poças de água, que indicavam junto ao ar fresco, que havia chovido durante a noite. Apoiada no braço de Hashirama, Mito saltou uma última poça até o primeiro degrau da escada; virou-se novamente para observar o jardim. Hashirama notou que o silêncio de Mito traduzia toda a admiração pelo o que a cercava naquele momento.

''E então..?'', Hashirama buscou a atenção de Mito para si.

''É muito lindo...'', Mito virou-se para o noivo.

Hashirama conduziu silenciosamente Mito até o interior da casa. Duas empregadas, já grisalhas, recepcionaram o casal, cumprimentando-os educadamente. Uma das senhoras levou Mito até seu aposento, e a outra fora auxiliar Hashirama.

Algumas horas após sua chegada, Mito, que já havia se banhado e descansado durante todo o dia, fora para a sala de jantar ter a refeição junto à Hashirama. Encontrou o noivo e o novo irmão, Tobirama, sentados à mesa, aguardando-a.

''Vamos nos reunir em alguns dias, Tobi...'', Hashirama interrompeu o que dizia ao ver a noiva se aproximando.

A mulher tinha os cabelos presos num único coque no alto da cabeça, e os selos pendurados abaixo do penteado, dançando de um lado a outro, acompanhando os passos de Mito. Vestia um quimono simples, azul claro. Hashirama e o irmão levantaram-se para cumprimentá-la.

''Vão fazer isso todas as vezes que nos reunirmos para comer?'', perguntou Mito, sentando-se à mesa.

''Não estamos acostumados a viver com uma dama.'', disse Tobirama, sentando-se.

''Pois não precisam cumprir tantas formalidades comigo. - Mito bebeu um pouco do saque que Hashirama a serviu. - Não serei uma estranha.'', Mito sorriu, arrancando sorrisos dos homens.

''Esta casa é sua Mito, você é senhora dela a partir de hoje.'', disse Hashirama.

''Em outras palavras, você dá as ordens por aqui.'', Tobirama riu-se do próprio comentário.

Houve um breve de risos à mesa, e Mito sentiu-se feliz por estar ali.

''Espero cuidar bem de todos nós.'', Mito sorriu para os homens.

''É certo que Tobi não viverá conosco muito tempo. Acho que devo começar a procurar uma esposa para ele.'', Hashirama riu-se ao falar sobre seu dever de líder da família.

''Eu não quero me casar, Hashirama-SAMA...'', Tobirama mostrou-se irritado com o comentário do irmão, enfatizando o tratamento dado a ele.

''Não me importo que ele viva conosco. - Mito puxou a mão do irmão-de-lei para si. - E não acho que deva forçá-lo a um matrimônio.''

''Talvez ele tenha sorte.. Como eu tive.'', Hashirama sorriu, constrangido.

''Talvez eu simplesmente não queira me casar... - Tobirama apertou a mão de Mito. - Obrigado, irmã.''

''Deixe que o tempo cuide de Tobirama, certo? - Mito olhou para o noivo. - Vamos nos ocupar apenas conosco.''

Hashirama gesticulou com a cabeça, concordando silenciosamente com Mito. Tobirama respirou profundamente e voltou aos poucos ao seu típico bom-humor.

**- x -**

No dia seguinte, os irmãos Senju levantaram-se cedo pela manhã e foram para o edifício que compreendia o centro administrativo de Konoha. Teriam naquela manhã um encontro com Madara, para tratarem do que fora acontecido na vila nos últimos dias.

Madara os aguardava, impaciente, sentado em um canto do cômodo que Hashirama e ele costumavam se reunir.

''Bom dia, Madara-san.'', cumprimentou Hashirama.

''Vamos acabar logo com isso.'', Madara levantou-se de onde estava e sentou-se à mesa, do lado oposto de Hashirama e Tobirama.

''Nos diga, como foi tudo por aqui?'', perguntou Tobirama.

''O clã Hyuuga chegou à vila dois dias após sua partida para o País do Redemoinho. O líder deles fez diversas exigências... - Madara mostrou uma expressão irritada ao citar Hyuuga Ichiro. - ... Mas disse para aceitar o que havia sido tratado antes e o deixei. - Hashirama suspirou aliviado por Madara não ter enviado o líder Hyuuga para o submundo. - Quanto as provisões, todas recebidas e distribuídas de acordo com o que acertamos antes. - Madara estalou o pescoço. - Algo mais?''

''Não, somente isso. Obrigado.'', Hashirama sorriu, em notável felicidade.

Madara levantou-se rapidamente e antes que pudesse sair do cômodo, foi chamado por Hashirama.

''Madara-san... - Madara virou-se para o Senju. - Gostaria que comparecesse à minha casa na noite de amanhã, para um jantar.''

Madara olhou profundamente para Hashirama, questionando silenciosamente o porque do convite. O Senju entendeu o gesto do Uchiha e completou:

''Será em honra de meu noivado com a princesa Uzumaki. Gostaria que estivesse conosco, já que somos todos... - Hashirama exitou, mas concluiu. - ... Uma grande família... Konoha.''

Madara desviou o olhar do inimigo, levantou a cabeça, fechando os olhos e dando um profundo suspiro. Após estes segundos, saiu calmamente pela porta, sem dizer nada para os homens presentes; sem olhar para trás.

''Isso quer dizer que sim?'', Tobirama perguntou ao irmão, ironicamente.

''Espero.'', respondeu Hashirama.

**- x -**

Mito levantou-se após sua primeira noite em Konoha. Com auxílio de Yoko, uma das senhoras empregadas da casa, a princesa banhou-se e vestiu-se, escolhendo um quimono pouco trabalhado, rosa suave com pequenas flores de cerejeira ornando a borda inferior do tecido. Produziu sua maquiagem como costumava fazer todas as manhãs, exceto às que nasciam em meio ao combate; escovou os cabelos e prendeu apenas uma parte em dois coques, deixando maior parte solto. Os longos cabelos vermelhos, que iam até a altura dos quadris deixou a senhora Yoko encantada. Após todo o ritual matutino, Mito pediu à Yoko que trouxesse um guarda-sol, pois iria visitar o complexo onde seu clã se estabelecera.

Mito saiu da casa tranquilamente, observando o jardim que Hashirama havia cultivado logo à entrada. Caminhou pela via calçada em pedras que atravessava a floresta, chegando alguns minutos depois em um campo aberto. Pôde avistar o lago à alguns metros e algumas construções à cerca. O primeiro conjunto de casas no caminho de Mito pertencia ao clã Uchiha. A princesa notou pelo brasão pintado na parte superior do portão. Logo adiante ela viu o símbolo de seu clã, tremulando em uma flâmula hasteada. Sorriu, feliz, por ver o brasão Uzumaki ao vento. Caminhou distraída por mais alguns minutos, até notar algo diferente no ar. Pareceu-lhe que a respiração ficara pesada, e o peito começara a ficar apertado. Angústia, medo, agonia; eram sentimentos crescentes em si. Esfregou as mãos juntas e viu estarem geladas e pouco trêmulas. 'Será efeito do calor?', Mito pensou, inutilmente, tentando desvencilhar do que lhe pareceu óbvio desde o início; alguém extremamente desagradável, com sentimentos inferiores, aproximava-se. Diminuiu a caminhada, respirando mais fundo e lançando o objetivo de, apesar de estar mais lenta, chegar ao complexo Uzumaki à alguns metros dali, rapidamente. Levantou o olhar para a estrada, também calçada em pedras e notou uma figura caminhando naquela direção. Mito não reconheceu a pessoa, mas reconheceu aquele como sendo o causador de todas aquelas sensações horríveis. A mulher parou. Estacionou-se no meio da estrada, esperando a pessoa aproximar-se mais. Cabelos negros e longos, pele muito clara, alto, aparentemente forte e muito jovem... Um lenço amarrado ao braço impunha-lhe uma posição de alto escalão em algum lugar... Mito lembrou-se do complexo Uchiha, qual passara por ele à poucos minutos dali. 'Seria ele...', Mito sugeriu a identidade do homem, que notou a figura feminina parada em meio à via. Fora aproximando-se, diminuindo os passos até aproximar-se o suficiente para um cumprimento silencioso. Mito correspondeu, engolindo seco sua tentativa de sorrir. Não conseguira. Estava sentindo-se demasiadamente mal para esboçar qualquer simpatia para com aquele sujeito.

''Bom dia, senhora...'', Madara disse.

''Bom dia, senhor..?'', Mito indagou sobre a identidade do homem.

''Uchiha Madara, líder do clã Uchiha.'', Madara curvou-se, mas manteve o olhar em Mito.

''Uzumaki Mito... Princesa do Turbilhão...'', Mito sentiu o corpo todo formigar.

''Futura esposa de Senju Hashirama... - Madara deu um sorriso no canto dos lábios. - Está perdida?''

''N-não... Estou indo visitar os meus, logo ali. - Mito apontou o complexo do clã Uzumaki logo à frente. - Devo ir. Tenha um bom dia, Uchiha-dono...''

''Você também, princesa...'', Madara despediu-se, sorrindo.

Mito não se deu ao trabalho de esforçar um sorriso, e deu as costas à Madara, acelerando a caminhada. Ela não estava vendo, mas sabia que o homem continuara no mesmo lugar, observando-a, até atravessar o portão do complexo Uzumaki.

De fato o homem a acompanhou com o olhar, admirando cada passo e o perfume doce que deixou no ar. Madara gostou do tom dos cabelos de Mito, e como que instantaneamente, pode imaginar-se sentindo cada fio caindo por seus ombros, e o toque suave próximo a seu rosto. O Uchiha gostou da sensação que o pensamento lhe trouxe, assim como demais idéias criadas por ele. Assim que viu a princesa adentrar o complexo de seu clã, respirou fundo, voltando à sua caminhada. Um sorriso malicioso o acompanhou por alguns instantes, até dispersar os pensamentos gerados pela presença da mulher.

**- x - **

A noite caíra sobre Konoha. Mito retornou para casa pouco antes do entardecer, seguida por Tobirama e Hashirama, que chegaram cerca de meia hora depois. Os três jantaram juntos, como na noite anterior e conversaram por algum tempo depois da refeição. Hashirama disse à Mito sobre o jantar na noite seguinte e a princesa garantiu que tudo estaria pronto.

Mais tarde naquela noite, Hashirama fora ter com Mito. Todos na casa já estavam adormecidos, inclusive a princesa. O Senju abriu delicadamente a porta e entrou no quarto da noiva. A acordou com um toque leve na face.

''Hashirama... - Mito abriu os olhos lentamente. - Aconteceu algo?''

''Exatamente isso que vim perguntar à você...'', Hashirama sentou-se ao lado da cama da noiva.

''O que quer dizer? - Mito recobrou a consciência. - Estou esquecendo de algo...?'', A princesa questionou constrangida a respeito de algo que poderia ter deixado de cumprir como futura esposa do Senju.

''... - Hashirama pensou sobre a pergunta de Mito e ficou rubro ao entender. - N-não... Não é nada disso, minha flor.''

''Então..?'', Mito perguntou, organizando os cabelos com as mãos.

''A partir de certa hora da manhã, senti um peso muito grande vindo de você. Uma sensação ruim, de angústia... Algo lhe aconteceu na minha ausência?'', disse o Senju.

Mito, que conseguira esquecer por algum momento o encontro com Madara, respirou fundo improvisando uma resposta ao noivo. Não queria preocupá-lo, ou causar um mal entendido. Mordiscou os lábios e sorriu, ainda rubra.

''Eu... Me senti um pouco mal, sabe... Entendi por que estas terras tomam o nome de País do Fogo. - Mito deu um riso tímido. - Faz muito calor por aqui, não?''

''Não me parece que seja somente isso...'', Hashirama disse, tentando absorver as palavras de Mito.

''Ah... - Mito passou a língua delicadamente pelos lábios. - É, não é somente isso...'', a princesa aproximou-se mais do noivo.

''E então..? - Hashirama pode notar uma sensação diferente vinda da princesa. - Diga-me, minha flor...'', inclinando-se suavemente para Mito.

''Vai me achar tola? - Mito abafou o que seria o início de uma gargalhada. - Senti sua falta, Hashirama.''

''Ah... - Hashirama sorriu, desconcertado. - Mas fora tanta assim, que lhe fez tão mal durante todo o dia?''

''Sim, por que não? - Mito tocou a mão do noivo. - Eu o amo...''

Era possível para ambos sentir a respiração do outro, assim como era notável as vontades que surgiam entre eles, e que tão óbvias, que não era necessário nenhum dom ou amuleto para percebe-las. Hashirama apertou a mão de Mito, olhando profundamente para os olhos da princesa. Em alguns segundos recobrou o juízo.

''Creio que devo voltar ao meu quarto. Não seria prudente se-...'', Hashirama fora interrompido por Mito.

''Se alguém nos visse? Eu ainda não conheço os costumes da família Senju.'', Mito mostrou um sorriso largo ao noivo, que ficou rubro novamente.

''Não se diferem das tradições da maior parte das famílias... - Hashirama fez que levantaria-se dali, mas não conseguiu. - Eu só posso ser visto entrando ou saindo de seu aposento quando nos casarmos.''

''Entendo... Então boa noite, Hashi.'', disse Mito, afastando-se e deitando-se novamente, mantendo o olhar no noivo.

''B-boa noite... Minha flor.'', Hashirama levantou-se e caminhou em direção da porta.

''Não se esqueça que consigo muito mais eficientemente entender seus pensamentos e desejos...'', Mito disse suavemente, ainda deitada.

Hashirama sorriu completamente constrangido pela sinceridade e atrevimento de Mito. Ele sabia, ambos não eram mais jovens inexperientes e já tiveram um momento juntos. Segurou sua vontade de correr para os braços da amada e saiu tranquilamente.

Mito observou Hashirama até que este saísse de seu quarto. Ela havia conseguido desvencilhar a preocupação do noivo, ainda que não mentira sobre o amor, a saudade, muito menos sobre o calor que fazia naquele lugar. 'Ele virá até aqui...' Pensou, quando lembrou do jantar na noite seguinte e a presença de Madara.

**- x -**

**Capítulo refeito, pois o que havia lançado ~meses atrás~ ficou muito ruim! HAHAHA. ¬¬ Espero que gostem deste. O primeiro encontro de Madara e Mito. *-* #todaschora!**

**Nota sobre os personagens:**

**- Madara ~ATREVIDO~ cheio de charme pra Mito.**

**- Hashirama e Mito ~TÃO QUERENDO~ afinal, se amam, são lindos, Vontade do Fogo... Ops. HAHA. ;X**

**- Tobirama ~CORRENDO~ de compromisso; como se notou em capítulos anteriores, ele gosta de TODAS. #Safadiro. ¬¬**

**- Neste não introduzi Hiruzen e Biwako, como havia feito antes (Quem se lembra?). Estes dois que adoro virão no próximo capítulo (Que já está quase pronto).**

**Beijos! Cya! *Reviews* ;~**


End file.
